Filthy
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: It was all supposed to go so smoothly. Genos goes in, charms the pants off of the target and gets the information that they needed, Saitama offers backup and support. Unfortunately, things can never go so easily for Saitama. They underestimated their first target and then their second target, and then the third SLASH Amai/Saitama, Flash/Saitama, Zombieman/Saitama, Genos/Saitama
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ALRIGHT **

***AUTHORS NOTE WRITTEN, LIKE, I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MONTHS AGO***

**So, I suck at PWP, there has to be some kind of plot no matter how flimsy or else I just can't do it. This isn't my best work, but I knew that if I didn't force this one out, I'd never get around to it.**

**All human – No heroes, gangsters, mobs and spies**

**Summary: It was all supposed to go so smoothly. Genos goes in, charms the pants off of the target and gets the information that they needed, Saitama offers backup and support. Unfortunately, things can never go so easily for Saitama. They underestimated their first target and then their second target… and then the third**

**Warnings: PWP (Porn with enough plot to get it from smut scene A to B)**

**Playlist: **

_**Haunted**_** by Beyoncé/**_**Upgrade ya**_** by Beyoncé ft Jay Z (Amai/Saitama), **

_**Naughty girl **_**by Beyoncé**_**/Toxic **_**by Britney Spears (Flash/Saitama), **

_**Partition**_** by Beyoncé/**_**E.T**_** by Katy Perry ft Kanye West (Zombieman/Saitama)**

_**XO**_** by Beyoncé/**_**Filthy**_** by Justin Timberlake (Genos/Saitama) **

**Apologies spelling, grammar (Seriously I barely edited) and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or any of its characters **

It was meant to be a two-way infiltration mission.

Genos goes in as the bait and Saitama goes in as the unassuming inside man. Genos was incredibly handsome and Saitama was incredibly average looking, it usually worked out well enough. Genos would get the attention of whoever was in charge, charm his way into the person's good graces and infiltrate whatever illegal organization or gang they were sent to. Saitama would get a job on one of the lower levels, working as a henchman who slowly makes his way up due to his incredible strength. Genos would take out the organization from the top and Saitama would make sure that he was close enough to offer any back up that the blonde might need, while gaining more information from his fellow henchmen.

It was simple, it was practical and it almost always worked.

The illegal drug ring was supposed to go a similar way.

It was run by three of the biggest gangsters in city A known only by their street names. Amai Mask, Zombieman and Flashy Flash. But they only needed to compromise one of the men in order to infiltrate the gang. Their target to complete the mission was the blue haired demon known as Amai.

See Amai Mask was vain, a trait that he never bothered to hide from anyone. And in his vanity always insisted on surrounding himself with beautiful people and beautiful things, that much wasn't a secret either. This is what made him the perfect target.

Amai Mask was supposed to be easy, after all, Genos was handsome. Many have even called him beautiful with his tousled blonde hair and amber gold eyes, his porcelain skin and youthful appearance. It was a cinch that he'd easily gain Amai's attention and soon after that his trust and affections.

As for Saitama, he would do what he always did, work his way from the bottom up to the top, without too much notice. See Amai had an underground fighting ring among other things and Saitama was going to take part in their King of the Hill tournament. He'd fight one opponent after the other and once he beat all they had to offer; he'd be welcomed into working for Amai Mask. Or at least that's how the rumors went.

Apparently Amai was always looking for stronger men to work for him. Those that made it through the King of the Hill challenge were initiated into becoming one of his henchmen and the rest were made to fight in Amai's ring for as long as the man saw fit. But Saitama was strong, the strongest man the agency had so they had no doubt that he'd be able to make it into the inner circle.

Not that Genos particularly liked that Saitama-sensei was placing his life in danger and not that Saitama particularly liked the idea of his self-proclaimed disciple flirting with mobsters and kingpins, but it was part of their jobs and they learned to deal with it. Saitama easily ignored whatever Genos did while under cover and Genos was forced to make peace with his trusted sensei constantly putting himself in danger. They were working towards the greater good and that was something they both agreed was something to adhere to. Despite the creeping feelings Saitama always felt when he was around the blonde.

Saitama always made sure to remind himself that he and Genos weren't dating, they were just coworkers. It didn't matter that Genos paid so much attention to him, that Genos practically forced his way into the bald man's apartment so they could live together and spent all his free time with him. Genos was just dedicated to the man, that he had deemed appropriate to dub his supposed _sensei,_ that's all.

Again, Genos is gorgeous and smart and so confident. Its not like he'd ever really be interested in Saitama like that anyway. And he was so young. Saitama learned to just push those thoughts aside whenever they rose up, learned to deal with Genos flirting with targets and just made sure the younger man had backup whenever he needed it. They made a good team, Saitama didn't want to ruin that by alerting the blonde to his one-sided feelings.

I mean, Saitama is bald and cheap and on the wrong side of twenty-five. It's pretty obvious to him and probably everyone around them that Genos could do much better than him anyway. It wouldn't do to make things awkward between them. It's best to just focus on work.

For this mission, one of their contacts managed to sneak Genos into the event and get Saitama on the list of prospective fighters.

It was all supposed to go like clockwork. Just like every other mission it was supposed to be so easy.

Amai Mask was supposed to be easy.

Unfortunately, they underestimated the man a great deal.

Genos was starting to panic just a bit, though he hid it well. He was supposed to be charming Amai Mask into submission, but the blue haired man seemed to just slip further and further away from him.

It was going well at first. He _accidentally_ bumped into Amai in the VIP section and the man immediately took notice of the blonde-haired youth with the stunning body. He invited Genos to come and have a drink with him and Genos was very easily able to hold the man's attention before the matches began. Amai flirted and Genos flirted back. It was all going so well.

Until the matches started that is.

The newcomer, who they all deemed appropriate to name the Caped Baldy, went up first and he fought his first match against Vaccine man.

The match lasted all of three minutes and most of that was Vaccine man talking shit anyway. The rowdy crowd was shocked into silence. The host tried to keep things going by calling up the next opponent and then the next.

Vaccine man was defeated, then Mosquito girl, then Lion King, Carnage Kabuto and three members of a group that called themselves the Paradisers. Amai's attention began to wander away from Genos after Saitama defeated a fighter named Speed-o-sonic. Then again Genos' attention was a bit strained as well. He loved watching Saitama fight. Ever since he joined the agency, he's loved just watching Saitama in general and was only annoyed that he was being forced to flirt with a criminal when he could've been fawning all over his master in all is magnificent glory.

But he had a job to do and swiftly drew Amai's attention back.

But then Saitama defeated the fighter Sea King and suddenly Amai's interest was piqued, he defeated Lord Boros and then another fighter named Suiryu, then Gouketsu and finally a man known as one of the organizations greatest fighters came up by the name of Garou.

Saitama defeated him as well.

By the time they got to the fight with Garou, Amai had all but forgotten of Genos' existence and was thoroughly focused on the matches.

Saitama won the King of the Hill, faster than any other fighter before him. The crowd was stunned speechless only for some to start screaming insults at the ring demanding refunds since none of what they saw could have possibly been real. It had to be fake, a sham. Saitama was quickly ushered off stage while the host got the crowd calm and called for the next round of matches to begin.

That's when Amai suddenly got up.

"Excuse me, I'm afraid there's an urgent matter I must attend to."

Genos' eyes went wide and he stood as well, "Are you sure, I was enjoying your company so much." The blonde said with a seductive purr as he moved closer to the older man and let his hand slip down his arm, "I was thinking that maybe we could spend some more time together. Maybe in private?"

Amai barely spared him a glance.

"Perhaps another time." The blue haired man said as he slipped passed and headed backstage. Genos cursed low in his throat and turned away, moving so he had a little more privacy as he pressed the communicator in his ear.

"I lost the target."

'_Shit, alright where is he headed?'_ Their team leader, Fubuki, said over the line and Genos lowered his voice.

"Backstage. Saitama-sensei he might be headed your way."

'_What, seriously?'_ the bald man sounded immensely surprised, _'What would he want to see me for?'_

'_Maybe he thinks you were faking it like everyone else? Who knows, just don't blow your cover. We'll find another way for Genos to get his attention, but you cannot allow yourself to be compromised under any circumstances understand?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Genos you come back, Saitama get out as soon as you can but don't raise any suspicion.'_

'_I got it-'_

_The sound of a door opening._

'_You what's your name?'_

It was one of Amai's henchmen, Genos remembers him introduce himself as Tanktop Tiger earlier at the door, so he recognized the voice

'_Uh Saitama, though I guess out there they called me Caped Baldy but I really don't-'_

'_Master Amai wants a word.' The man said _

'_About what?'_

'_It wasn't a request newbie, move your ass.'_

'_Alright, just let me get my stuff.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitama tugged at the beanie he wore, making sure it covered enough of his ears that the communicator wouldn't be visible. It was usually easy enough to hide for other agents, but other agents didn't have his… hair issue. But he didn't waste too much time fiddling with it, he didn't want to draw the blue haired man's attention towards it.

Instead he looked around the room where he was taken, it looked like an office space, overlooking the arena down below. It was neat if not a little extravagant. The blue haired man shut the door behind him and immediately walked over to what looked like a decanter filled with bright amber liquid and two crystal tumblers. Saitama went over to the large window to look down at the main floor below. There was a new fight on now.

"Something to drink?"

Saitama blinked in surprise as he looked back to the other man, "Oh I don't think-"

'_Don't screw this up. Play nice, make him like you so you can get the gig'_ Fubuki hissed in his ear and Saitama resisted the urge to sigh as he gave Amai a small smile.

"Sure."

Amai filled two glasses and walked over to join the bald man beside the window, handing him one of the glasses as he sipped from his own. Saitama paused as he looked down at the glass. Its not that he doesn't drink and its not like he's a lightweight, its just that he tried to avoid it whenever he went out on a mission. He liked to keep a clear head in potentially dangerous situations and Amai was a situation he wasn't sure what to make of. He felt completely out of his element. Genos is the one that handled the top dogs, not him. He was just supposed to be back up.

Usually by this point Genos would've had Amai trapped under his spell and practically begging to reveal all his secrets. But Amai just brushed him off and now Saitama was with him in his private office.

Well, he did well with the King of the Hill matches, and the rumors surrounding the blue haired mobster did say that winners of the tournaments were usually inducted as Amai's personal employees. Maybe that's what it is, maybe this is like an initiation or something. The blue haired man probably just wanted to get a closer look at him before accepting him into his inner circle. That much Saitama has been through plenty of times before, so he decided to just try and play it cool.

He still didn't feel comfortable drinking though, so he took a tentative sip, feeling the liquid burn down his throat for a moment. He ignored the eyes he could feel watching him right at that moment before he matched that gaze with a smile.

"It's good."

"It should be, I paid quite the pretty penny for that particular import. I expect only the best." He said leaning against the wall with his hip as he held his own glass loosely in his hand, not moving his gaze away from the bald man for so much as a second.

Saitama hummed as he took another sip while Amai spoke.

"Your performance tonight was quite impressive. I'm not sure I've ever seen anything quite like it."

"Oh, I dunno, it wasn't that impressive." Saitama said with a wry smile, "I mostly just punched people."

"You defeated my top fighters and in record time. If that isn't impressive then I don't know what is."

"I guess." Saitama said looking down at the crowd below as Amai's head cocked to the side.

"You must have been training all your life to acquire such skill and strength."

"Not really." Saitama shrugged, "Its been about three years since I started actually."

"Really?" Amai said with his eyebrow raised, "Remarkable."

Saitama's eyes went wide when he realized what he'd said. You're not supposed to be honest with your target, even the smallest little detail about your real life could tip them off to something being wrong. Using his real name was already going much too far, but Saitama always forgot the code names he was given. It was best to just complete the missions as soon as possible so the targets wouldn't catch on. The bald man cleared his throat and quickly tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Yeah, uh, so what did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about you."

So much for steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Me?"

"Yes you, like I said before your performance was quite impressive. I'm always looking out for new talent, strong individuals I can bring into my employ and you seem to fit the bill perfectly _Saitama-kun_."

OK the way he said Saitama's name was weird but, this is it. This is what he was working for. Now Amai will hire him as one of his henchmen and then all they'll need to worry about is making sure that Genos got the blue-haired man's attention too.

But he had to play it cool.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes, in fact I'd have to be an absolute idiot to not want you to work for me and ordinarily I would, however…"

Saitama paused, "However?"

"After seeing your performance tonight." Amai set his glass down on the window sill and moved closer to the bald man, "Watching you take down opponent after opponent, watching you move across the ring with such speed and skill. I can't help but feel almost overwhelmed with the need to claim you and ravage you senseless."

_'What?!'_

_'The fuck?!'_

Saitama could hear both Fubuki and Genos screech over the earpiece and he had to fight back hard against the urge to flinch despite his own shock.

"Huh?"

"You were gorgeous out there." Amai whispered as he kept moving closer to the bald man, Saitama couldn't help but move back, "Breathtaking even, I've never seen anything like it. After watching you I just," Saitama forgot his surroundings and ended up backup against the wall. His head snapped up and his eyes went wide when he found himself suddenly caged in between Amai's arms after the blue haired man slammed his hands down on either side of his head. "I want to take you apart, I want to ruin your body, make you scream my name as I fuck you into the wall, or back in the ring. Claim you in front of everyone."

Saitama could only stare back in shock as those bright golden eyes burned into him with searing lust.

_'Over my dead body!' _

_'Genos-'_

_'If he touches Sensei, I'll-'_

"Ughm, I don't," Saitama cleared his throat squirming uncomfortably against the wall, the ice cold of the concrete that sank in through his hoodie not doing much to decrease his discomfort. "What are you saying? I don't understand… I thought you wanted to offer me a job. I kinda heard the rumors and I was hoping you'd hire me."

"What I'm offering you Saitama is so much more than some silly job." Amai lifted a hand to caress the side of the bald man's face, Saitama just tried to stay still. "What I'm offering you is a place at my side. I want you to be mine, I want you to submit yourself to me completely."

"But we hardly know each other."

"Oh Saitama-kun there'll be plenty of time to get to know one another. But I need you to agree right here and now. I'll give you anything you could ever want, everything you could ever dream of. You came here looking for work; you need money? With me you would never want for anything." Amai then leaned in and whispered against the bald man's ear, thankfully the one without the ear piece, "All you have to do, is give yourself to me. Body and soul."

He pulled back and stared Saitama right in the eye while Saitama just stared back. Fubuki and Genos were going insane.

_'I did not see that coming'_

_'Saitama-sensei come back, get out of there right now'_

_'What-no way, you have to say yes'_

_'Absolutely not'_

_'This is our best shot as getting into Amai's inner circle, getting his trust and getting the dirt we need'_

_'I am not letting Sensei pawn himself off for-'_

_'Don't you hook up with random bad guys on every other mission? You're telling me you can do that all the time, but your precious sensei can't even do it once?' Fubuki let out a heavy sigh, 'Its weird, but he's really into Saitama. If we do this right, he'll be in and out before anything can really happen. You were in for a long con but, if Saitama can at least get the information about where Amai is keeping those muscle enhancing drugs for the Monster Association then we can get this done fast… The plan had always been to use Amai to get to the others, but we can focus on Zombieman and Flash later. Genos you'll go through them to get the rest of what we need and Saitama won't have to do this ever again. But according to intel Amai's inner circle are the only ones who know where the shipment is being kept.'_

_'I-'_

_'Look it isn't up to you or me' the woman sighed, 'Saitama you're the one he wants, you're the one who'll be spending time with him. You wanna do this or not?'_

Saitama paused and thought for a moment, resisting the urge to sigh in frustration he gave a shy smile, felt his cheeks flush just a bit.

He is so out of his element.

But what can he do? They need to gain Amai's trust if they're going to get any useful information. And since the man seems to have some seriously weird taste, its up to Saitama to get it. Just a little while, get him talking, get the location of the drugs and get out.

Doesn't sound so hard and… it doesn't necessarily mean that anything's going to happen anyway. He could get the info from Amai without… sealing the deal with him, right? Genos has done it before; it can't be that hard.

"I'm not sure if I'm up to giving myself to you just yet but, I mean, I wouldn't mind spending time with you."

Amai only seemed to smile, "A little shy, are we? Don't worry, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with just yet. For now, I wanted to make my intentions clear. We can go as slow as you want." He moved closer to the bald man, "Although, I'll have to insist that you spend the night with me, so we can start to get better acquainted."

"Spending the night with someone isn't my idea of taking it slow."

"Come now, Saitama-kun. Just for tonight? Give me the opportunity to show you all that I can offer." Something in those gold eyes changed, something that got darker and less restrained, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Well I-"

"Unless there's a reason why you can't spend the night with me. A lover perhaps?" Amai asked with an arched brow and Saitama resisted the urge to swallow hard.

Genos flashed in Saitama's mind but no, they're not like that

"No, I just," Saitama felt heat spread up his neck in a flush, "I've never really spent the night with a guy before-"

That's the truth.

Sure Saitama's dated plenty, had a couple of one-night stands but they were all girls and he never stayed the night. Years ago, he'd considered himself to be totally straight and then Genos came crashing into his life like a blazing inferno and he started to have second doubts. He realised that he wasn't all that opposed to the idea of getting involved with another man. But Genos is the only person he's ever shared any kind of space with and they just share an apartment. He's the only person Saitama had ever been comfortable sharing that kind of personal space with. It felt strange thinking about spending the night in some guy's house, in his bed.

Sometimes he'd wonder if he was really attracted to men or if he was just attracted to Genos. Saitama never tried dating any guys before so to be honest, he wasn't really sure.

He looked up at Amai with his perfect skin and striking gold eyes. He's handsome, that much Saitama can't deny and that form fitting black shirt showed off every bit of muscle that the blue haired man had to offer. If Saitama didn't know any better, he'd swear that Amai was a fighter himself. He's very attractive. In a different world, maybe he'd be willing to give it a go with Amai, but this isn't a different world.

Amai is a criminal, a mob boss and Saitama had a duty to bring his criminal enterprise to an end. But is he really willing to sleep with this guy to do that? Genos kind of does it all the time, who's Saitama to shy away? Besides, he could do worse than Amai mask. And hey, if nothing else this might be a good opportunity to make sure that he really did swing that way and it wasn't just Genos. He needs to get passed his feelings for the blonde; he needs to move on. Maybe looking around wouldn't be so bad.

Saitama stopped himself from letting his eyes roam over the man before him, feeling his neck flush with heat at the mere notion

"Never? My my aren't you full of surprises." A fond smile spread over the blue haired man's lips as he watched the bald man start to blush ever so slightly, mistaking his embarrassment for the purest virtue. "All the more reason to keep you by my side. Such purity should never be wasted on the less deserving. Come there's much I have to show you."

"But-"

"Don't worry Saitama-kun, I'm going to take very good care of you." Amai said taking the glass from the bald man's hand, which is about the same time that Saitama remembered that he was still holding a glass of whiskey in his hand. A drink suddenly seemed like a great idea. Amai set the glass aside and brought the bald man's hand up to his lips to press a kiss on his knuckles. "I promise, this will be a night you'll never forget."

That much, Saitama believes.

He took a deep breath as he was led out of the room, out of the building and into the limo waiting outside. Saitama tried to remind himself of his mission. Get the information and get out, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to.

Amai smiled a charming smile. Saitama hadn't been paying attention in the office but in the confined space of the car, he realised that Amai was wearing some kind of cologne, it was a soft sweet smell. Different from the earthy forest scent that Genos usually wore, but it still smelled nice. He really could do worse than Amai… but he doesn't want to do anything with Amai.

You can look but don't touch-

No no no, that's just begging for trouble.

Just focus on the mission-

Amai let his arm rest on the backrest behind Saitama and the bald man resisted the urge to jump at the sudden movement. He took in a silent breath, wondering how on earth Genos dealt with this all the time. He isn't usually this nervous but, Saitama is kind of dealing with a lot right now.

The car started moving.

"So, uhm, where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could get something to eat and then-"

There was a sudden buzzing sound that rang loudly in the air, Amai hissed softly as he moved in his seat a bit to pull his cellphone from his pocket. The blue haired man looked at the screen and gave an annoyed growl.

"Saitama-kun, please excuse me." Saitama shrugged and Amai let his finger swipe over the screen but didn't pull away from the bald man as he answered.

"I'm busy." Amai said shortly eyes narrowed in annoyance, "What… it can't wait till tomorrow?... And you can't take care of this yourself?... unbelievable, fine I'll check in at the warehouse since I clearly have to do everything myself… No, I won't be there tomorrow, since you insist on wasting my time with this right now," the blue haired man then looked down to the bald man next to him and a smirk spread over his lips, "I'll have to move my current plans to later tonight, I doubt I'll be available any time before noon. You'll have to take care of tomorrow's meeting yourself." Saitama swallowed hard just as Amai looked away and glared at the window, "I don't care, you brought this on yourself. I'll be at the warehouse in ten minutes."

He hung up the phone, Saitama cleared his throat, "Somewhere you need to be? We can do this some other-"

"No, that won't be necessary although we'll have to take a slight detour." Amai looked down to the panel on his right on the car door and pressed the button for the intercom.

"Yes, master Amai." The driver said and Amai took in a deep breath.

"There's a change in plans, take us to the warehouse first."

"Yes, sir."

"Warehouse?" Saitama asked and Amai looked over to him with a small smile.

"Its nothing you need to worry about Saitama-kun, we won't be there long and you'll have my undivided attention for the rest of the night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy shit.

They hit the motherload.

Saitama resisted the urge to gape as he stared at his surroundings. He'd had his suspicions but he didn't want to get up his hopes that the warehouse that Amai was taking a detour to was _the warehouse_. The warehouse where they were keeping the drugs.

When they got to the dark building on the furthest side of town and Amai's driver had led the way to the door. It seemed pretty harmless at first. But then the doors opened and Saitama couldn't help but pause when it opened up to a scene like something out of a movie.

There were rows and rows of people standing at conveyer belts completly naked as they worked, sorting and carefully pouring some kind of dark powder out into little plastic baggies while armed guards stood watch all across the room. All of them were… beautiful? Honestly if not for the obvious drugs he'd swear that he was in the middle of some kind of changing room for supermodels. Amai's really taking this whole vanity thing to a whole new level.

So why on earth would Amai want him?

"Wait here." Amai said when he seemed to make eye contact with a man in a suit standing across the room and walked over towards him. Saitama just nodded dumbly as he continued to stare at his surroundings. He wished he had one of those high tech super small cameras they usually gave to high ranking spies, but again, Genos is usually the one that handles stuff like this.

"Fubuki."

'_Yeah'_

"I found it."

'_Found what?'_

"The warehouse."

'_What?'_

"I'm here right now, that's where Amai took me."

'_The warehouse with the drugs and everything?'_

"Everything."

'_Holy shit. That was fast. I'm locking in your coordinates right now.' _

'_Good, so sensei can leave now right'_

'_It's not that simple'_

'_What do you mean? He got the location of the drugs why-'_

'_Saitama, I'm sorry to do this to you but, you can't draw suspicion'_

"Incompetent fools." A voice suddenly said and Saitama almost jumped when he realised that the blue haired man had returned to his side. "Wasting my time with such nonsense." He looked down at the bald man and a smile started to replace the annoyed sneer, "Thankfully we won't have to stay here any longer. Let's go."

"Sure." Saitama paused, swallowing hard as he was led out before he spoke, "What is this place?"

Of course, he knows what this place is, but it would seem a little strange if he didn't at least ask about it right? I mean he's supposed to be an outside civilian that went in with the intention to get a job.

Amai's head cocked to the side as he spoke, "What does it look like?"

"Honestly?"

"I would never ask you to lie to me, Saitama-kun."

"Some kind of illegal drug ring, what're you a drug dealer?"

'_Damn it Baldy, what do you think you're doing?!'_ Fubuki screeched and Genos took in a sharp breath.

"Honest, I like that. Most people would probably try to dance around the issue for as long as possible." Amai chuckled Saitama could hear the two in the link sigh in relief, "I'm no different from any other business man. You know the first rule of the hustle; supply and demand. I noticed a demand in the area and chose to supply it."

"O.K so what do these drugs do?" Saitama asked taking one more glance around himself, Amai shrugged.

"Muscle enhancement, for those who weren't blessed with strength and skill like your own, Saitama-kun. They're harmless enough, in the hands of those who know what they're doing."

"And those that don't?"

"There are a few… side effects. Nothing that can't be dealt with." Amai said giving Saitama that charming smile as they reached the door and he opened the door for the bald man. Saitama walked out, doing all he could to avoid looking back at the room as the blue haired man stepped out along with him. "Does this bother you?"

Saitama paused, bit his lip briefly before he spoke, "No one's getting hurt right?"

"No."

"Then what's there to get upset about?"

"I don't know many that would share your opinion."

"I don't like to over think things." Saitama shrugged, "You end up wasting time on unnecessary things."

"Simplistic, I can appreciate that." Amai smiled as they walked over to the car. The driver got up and made to open the door for them but was stopped when Amai simply reached out to open it himself and gestured for Saitama to get inside.

The bald man paused, "You really don't have to do all this for me."

"I want to." Amai said leaning in to press a kiss on Saitama's cheek and Saitama blinked in surprise resisting the urge to touch that spot.

"Shall we get going?" Amai asked and Saitama just got into the car and Amai slid in beside him, the door closed and the car started moving seconds later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to dinner, had a drink and then they went to Amai's penthouse suite.

As I'm sure you've guessed by now, Saitama's never been on a date with a guy. It's a little different from the dates he's been on before. For one thing, Amai insisted on paying for everything which made his inner cheapskate jump with joy while his conscience made him suffer since the man spending money on him wasn't just a criminal, but a criminal spending a _criminal_ amount of money on him. It was a strange experience having someone work so hard to try and impress him, usually when he went on these things it was the other way around. But Amai paid attention, laughed at his lame jokes and smiled that charming smile and stared at him with those intense gold eyes. Those eyes that had Saitama fidgeting awkwardly in his seat.

It's not like he couldn't tell what it was that Amai was after, Amai made it abundantly clear after all.

But it was just the first date. Saitama didn't want to make it seem like he was easy, but then again, he isn't actually dating Amai. This is just a mission; he just has to make sure the blue haired man doesn't get suspicious. That didn't mean he had to sleep with the guy, but he's never had someone pay so much attention to him before. I mean there's Genos but, Saitama didn't want to think about Genos that way. He couldn't. It wouldn't be fair of him.

Amai was handsome, Amai was successful despite the criminality of his success and Amai _wanted_ him.

Its that last thought that made him pause just as he stepped into the bedroom and suddenly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to refuse.

He took off his beanie and earpiece in the bathroom and stuffed it in his pocket, not exactly sure of what was about to happen next but at the same time knowing that he didn't want Fubuki and especially Genos listening in on it if anything did happen.

On some level it didn't feel real, it felt like even if something happened it wouldn't _actually _happen. Saitama stepped out of the bathroom, Amai wasn't on the bed but leaning against the wall near the door, the moment he felt those bright gold eyes on him is the moment that the air around them suddenly seemed to change. It felt almost suffocating despite the fact that he was breathing perfectly fine. Saitama cleared his throat, took a deep breath and tried to keep the emotions from his face as he spoke shoving his hands into his pockets, feeling for the earpiece there.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Amai just looked at the man, his hand going up to his mouth to briefly chew on his thumb in thought though his eyes didn't leave Saitama for a moment. He pushed off the wall and approached the older man, Saitama stayed still, suddenly feeling hyper aware of not only Amai but his own presence as well. His heart was beating loudly in his ears against the deafening silence in the room, a lump grew in his throat and he could feel every breath of air that entered his lungs and left through his nose. Amai stopped, leaned in and pressed a single kiss against his throat. Saitama couldn't stop the gasp that left his throat as he tensed. Amai paused but didn't step back. He looked into the bald man's eyes as he reached down to the hem of Saitama's hoodie and pulled up to tug it off. Saitama's hands instinctively went down to grab his wrists.

"Wait-"

"Relax." Amai said his voice barely above a whisper, "It's alright."

Saitama swallowed hard as Amai tugged his hoodie off and dropped it on the ground and did the same with the wife beater he had underneath. Cold hands moved across his skin and Saitama shivered though he didn't show it, Amai's hands went to rest on his hips and he was steered towards the bed as the button and zipper on his jeans were undone. They stopped at the bed, Amai pushed Saitama back until he was lying on the bed before dropping down in front of him to pull his pants off his legs before doing the same with his boxers.

Saitama allowed himself a brief moment of embarrassment because of the heart print boxers, anything to cut through the intensity he felt right at that moment anything to distract him from the man that stared at him so intensely and who's cold hands somehow set off heat all over his skin from where he touched. He felt a hand run up his inner left thigh, pushing his legs apart a little further. Saitama's hands clenched in the silk sheets on the bed when his cock was suddenly grasped and stroked, he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves when the head of his dick a was engulfed in a warm heat and sucked on ever so lightly and the shaft was stroked. Saitama couldn't stop himself from squirming as the blue haired man kept going, moving further and further down until he was right down to the hilt and Saitama realised with a great shock somewhere in that haze of pleasure that he was being deepthroated.

"Amai…" Saitama moaned, hands going down to tangle in those blue locks and his hips thrust up into that wet heat. Amai seemed to move a little so the angle was less awkward and placed a hand on Saitama's hips urging him to stay still without saying a word. Really it's the silence that was killing him, with nothing more than his own gasps and moans filling the air the moment felt so much more intense than Saitama was sure that he was meant to feel as the other man's head bobbed up and down over his cock and stroked at the base. Of course, he knows that talking might be a bit difficult for Amai since his mouth was otherwise occupied but it was still unnerving.

Almost as if he could hear the thoughts going through the bald man's head, Amai pulled off his now hardened cock and moved up the bald man's chest. Saitama whimpered at the sudden loss of contact as his hardened member throbbed at the sudden neglect.

Amai licked and bit at the hard ridges of muscle under that taunt unscarred skin, from Saitama's abs right up to his pectorals to start sucking at his nipples and Saitama let out a yelp at the foreign feeling. He's never had anyone do that before. It felt strange. It felt good especially when the blue haired man's lick sucking turned into biting, the sharp edges of pain that sparked under his skin hand his hands clench in Amai's hair both pushing the man away and drawing him closer at the same time. And just like that Amai had suddenly moved on to his neck biting at his collar bone before he latched onto Saitama's neck. Throughout all of this Saitama had kept his eyes closed, but then Amai finally spoke and he couldn't keep them closed anymore.

"Beautiful." He breathed and Saitama could feel the man's tongue running all along his jaw, dark and possessive lust burned in Amai's eyes, watching the bald man's every move with a heavy intense focus. Saitama swallowed hard but before he could speak Amai had suddenly sealed their lips in a kiss, tilting the bald man's head back to force his mouth open and thrust his tongue inside licking at every inch of that warm caver he could reach and Saitama's arms wrapped around his neck. He barely noticed when Amai's fingers went up to join his mouth, pulling his jaw open before leaving a slick trail of saliva along Saitama's mouth and chin as he licked and sucked at the bald man's lips and jaw. His fingers stayed inside Saitama's mouth.

"Suck." A simple order, Saitama was so high on lust that he complied with little resistance, licking the fingers in his mouth to make them wet and slick. Amai watched him, all the while whispering against the bald man's ear. "Good. So good for me, so beautiful, just for me." The finger's left his mouth. Amai kissed him again only for Saitama to gasp and his eyes to snap open when he felt one of those slick fingers start to press down _there._

"Amai!" he gasped, breaking the kiss. "I don't-"

He really didn't see this moving in the direction it was moving in, though in his defence, he wasn't entirely clear on how sex between two men worked, the whole fingers in the mouth thing was a little kinky but didn't translate to him as anything happening down there. It should've but it didn't.

"Saitama…" Amai said with the strain clear in his voice, Saitama suddenly noticed that it wasn't just Amai's eyes. The blue haired man's face was flushed, lips bruised and full and now that he was finally paying attention he could both feel and see the man's erection straining against his designer jeans up against Saitama's thigh.

"If you want to stop then you need to tell me right now." Amai growled and Saitama paused. He's never been wanted before, at least never like this. He's never felt so much blatant desire aimed and focused solely on him. And with all those emotions being shot at him Saitama realised that he didn't want to say no, but he felt nervous.

"I just…"

'_Go slow'_

A new flush bloomed all the way down to his chest. He was nervous and he hated himself for it. He's twenty-five years old and its not like he's never had sex before. Its not like he's some blushing virgin that needed to be coddled and pampered, just because the mechanics worked a little differently its not like sex with a man was supposed to be all that different from sex with a woman, but somehow it was. The sparks Amai set off all over his body were brief and scattered but they were just on the edge of pain with how good it felt.

'_Go slow'_

He wanted to say but he couldn't say it. Saitama's no good with words, he's better with his body. But the situation was so unfamiliar so he just did the first thing that came to mind, hoped the words could be conveyed without actually having to say it.

He leaned up and kissed the man above him, a little slower than what Amai was doing earlier. His hands went up to tangle in Amai's hair and interestingly enough Amai got the hint. His fingers went down to the bald man's entrance, this time just a little slower than before circling the tight ring of muscle and making Saitama squirm before he slowly pushed in. Saitama tensed, but tried to force his body to relax and the finger slowly slipped inside. It was an odd sensation. Not painful just odd, especially as it started moving, thrusting in and out, before another finger joined the first thrusting in and out before they scissored and started to stretch. That's when it started to sting.

"Ngh." Saitama whimpered into the kiss and Amai broke it, breathing hard as he spoke.

"Turn over for me, on your hands and knees."

"I-"

"It'll make it easier." Amai pressed a kiss against his lips.

Saitama flushed but still turned around onto his hands and knees and the words doggy style suddenly came to mind he had to resist the urge to groan in mortification, despite the fact that he was still very much turned on if the heavy erection hanging between his leg was anything to go by. He resisted the urge to tense when he felt the man's hands on his cheeks, running over his ass almost reverently before it was pulled apart. Saitama couldn't stop the gasp that left his throat when Amai licked a long line all the way from Saitama's balls up to his entrance. He licked at the entrance once and then forced his tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

There's a new feeling.

Saitama let his head fall forward against the bed to stifle the cry bubbling up in his throat and begging to escape, tremors ran up his spine at the sensation a new feeling he liked more than he would ever admit. Amai kept going swirling his tongue all along the bald man's insides and tugging at it with his tongue.

"A-Amai…"

Two fingers joined his tongue, stretching and working him open before pressing in deeper. It didn't really sting anymore, but it was still such a strange feeling having something move in and out of him down there-

"Ah!" Saitama let out a sharp gasp. Something inside of him was touched, something that sent a burst of static warmth through him and made his vision blur for the briefest moment. "What-"

Amai kissed a trail up Saitama's back, with his fingers still touching that spot over and over again. Saitama's hands clenched in the sheets, pushing his head further into the bed's firm surface despite the fact that it was getting hard to breathe.

"Better?" Amai whispered hoarsely and Saitama still couldn't lift his head even as Amai nipped and bit at the shell of his ear. "Saitama, I want to hear your voice."

Saitama's lungs were starting to burn with the lack of oxygen, he reluctantly turned his head to the side for a gasp of breath only to let out a cry when Amai hit that spot again. "Perfect, that's good Saitama." Amai whispered against his cheek and leaned down further to kiss the man on the lips, just as he added a third finger and kept thrusting in and out until the fingers suddenly left him and Saitama let out a whimper.

There was a pause, a hand on Saitama's shoulder turned him over and he went willingly to lie on his back. Amai took off his shirt, smooth pale skin exposed to the bald man that tried to catch his breath before he unzipped his pants.

"Saitama." Amai said strain still clear in his voice as he braced his arms on either side of Saitama's head, "This is your last chance, if you want to stop, tell me now. If we keep going, I won't be able to stop, not even if you cry."

Saitama froze for a moment and surprised himself with his response, he leaned up to kiss the blue haired man, grasped onto the hem of his pants to pull him down and broke the kiss to answer against Amai's lips.

"Make me cry."

He could feel the shudder that ran through Amai's form, but that didn't prepare him for when the blue haired man pushed him back against the bed and kissed him hard, almost knocking the breath right out of his chest. Amai pushed his legs apart, lifted his hips and broke the kiss all over again. There was a brief moment, the silence almost felt over bearing all over again when he felt something bigger than a finger pressing against his entrance and start to push in. Saitama gasped, his arms went down to twist in the sheets beneath him and he couldn't help but hold his breath as the blue haired man sheathed himself inside inch by inch. Saitama's body started to tense so he forced himself to relax only to let out a yelp when Amai pushed the last inch in with a hard thrust, hitting Saitama's sweet spot and causing that static burst of pleasure to roll through him. It was a confusing feeling, mixed in with the biting sting of pain.

"Ha…" Saitama breathed out, resisting the urge to squirm as Amai breathed deep in a pause and he took that as his cue to try and remember how to breathe as well. But that moment was short lived as Amai started moving, slowly pulling out before pushing back in again and Saitama's hands started to tear through the sheets with how tightly his hands had clenched, eyes shut tight.

Amai moaned, letting his head rest against Saitama's shoulder, right then it sounded like the filthiest sound and Saitama flushed even more. Amai pulled out and pushed back in, gaining a steady rhythm that had tremors running up and down Saitama's. the pain ebbed away and Saitama could focus on the oddly full feeling he felt, the feeling of having something being dragged out of him before being forced back in. He caught himself almost trying to follow that feeling and started pushing his hips back into Amai's thrusts and that burst of electric pleasure went through him all over again, his skin suddenly felt tight and hot.

"Amai." He moaned and the blue haired man started moving faster in response, kissing Saitama's throat and chest as he pushed in a little harder every time, the bed started to rock back and forth at their movements. He was close, Saitama could feel that familiar tug in the bottom of his stomach. Twisting and pulling harder than it has before and with one more thrust from Amai he came, spiralling into a haze as his orgasm hit. He cried out and went lax in the blue haired man's arms, oblivious to those darkened gold eyes that watched as he came apart. Not until the haze started to ebb away and he realised that Amai was still moving. He realised this because the pleasured haze was starting to fade and he could feel tired stings of pleasure pull through him, making his already oversensitive body groan in protest.

"A-mai." He stuttered out lifting his arms to go back around the blue haired man's neck to tangle in those cobalt locks. "Hah…" But Amai took the hands from his hair and pinned both to the bed and his thrusts got harder and faster. He could have pulled his hands free, but at the time Saitama was too focused on the intensity of the things he felt, the pace of the thrusts hitting his spot repeatedly spilled sweet agony in his veins and his skin suddenly felt too tight all over again, and he wanted to claw and crawl out of it. He felt Amai's breaths against his neck, whispering praise and compliments against his ear and in that moment, he believed that the blue haired man thought he was as breathtakingly beautiful as he said. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved against one another, Saitama didn't even want to think about the cum that was Smearing in between them from his earlier release. He kept his eyes shut tight and didn't open them until Amai suddenly just stopped.

"What?"

Blurry brown eyes opened and he paused when Amai suddenly licked the wet trails slipping from his eyes. Tears?

"Beautiful." Amai whispered breathlessly as he stared right into Saitama's eyes, before letting one of his hands slip away from Saitama's wrists to wrap around his cock and stroke as he started to move again. His movements were a little faster than before, stuttered. Saitama arched off the bed at the sensations and was overwhelmed as he came all over again this time with a loud cry. Amai groaned as the bald man's walls closed around him and leaned his head on Saitama's chest as he came as well, spilling his essence into he older man before they both collapsed on the bed. Heavy panting breaths echoed off the walls, the very last thing Saitama remembers before he slipped off into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning when he came to, Amai was wrapped around him. His face was pressed into the crook of Saitama's neck, breathing him in even as he slept. The sight made Saitama pause before he quickly and carefully worked his way out of the blue haired man's grasp. He looked down at him, this way Amai looked different, younger almost cute. Saitama didn't waste too much time thinking about it though. He got up from the bed, looked for his clothes and got dressed. It hurt a little but he managed without too much trouble. Surprising since what he'd heard about gay sex had him thinking that he should've been much worse for wear. But he realised that the rumours weren't exactly accurate and well, he wasn't sure before but now he knows.

It's not just Genos.

The blonde's face briefly flashed in his mind; Saitama quickly shook it off. He really needs to let this infatuation go.

He had to pause a moment since he realised that he was definitely a lot cleaner than he should've been. It made him pause since he realised that Amai must have cleaned them both up after he fell asleep. It was a strange moment once he made sure he had all his things. Does he just leave? That's the logical solution. But it'd be kind of shitty of him to just disappear right? Amai might be a criminal but he's still human.

He looked around the room and went over to the desk on the other side of the room to scribble out a quick note and tear the page off the pad and set it down on the pillow where he'd been sleeping earlier and quickly slipped out of the penthouse.

Amai woke up about an hour later, mostly because the bed suddenly felt colder than it did when he went to sleep the night before.

Disappointed didn't adequately explain how he felt when he realised that Saitama left. He was upset… no, angry, no

Enraged.

Until he noticed the piece of paper placed carelessly on the pillow where Saitama had slept. The tear on the paper was ugly and the writing was a messy scrawl.

"_I had fun._

_About your offer,_

_I'll think about it_

_Saitama."_

"So, you're going to make me work for it, Saitama-kun." Amai started to smile, "Very well, game on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their next target was Flashy Flash. According to the rumours, Flash was in charge of product distribution, he's the one that managed the dealers, got the money and laundered it through his Hot springs/Spa/Gym.

Fubuki decided it would be best to wait about a week before they approached the blonde, just to be safe. In the meantime, Amai had been blowing up Saitama's phone. Or at least that's what Mumen their tech guy tells him. They have separate phones for missions, who's numbers change for each mission for obvious reasons. The phones stay at the agency when not in use. Mumen says that Amai calls at least once a day, texts twice. Saitama's had to answer the phone a few times just to avoid suspicion. The guy was persistent. Luckily Amai hadn't managed to figure out his address yet which is good. He had to keep Amai pacified at least until they got enough information.

He didn't really talk about the mission with his teammates. Fubuki said that she didn't need to know about whatever he and Amai were doing to each other. Genos asked questions. A lot of questions actually, but most of them were concerning his sensei's wellbeing, if he was in pain and whether or not Amai hurt him. Otherwise the mission didn't come up again. Saitama almost felt like Genos was doing everything to avoid talking about it.

But today he isn't on the phone with Amai or on base. Today, he's soaking in a hot spring.

Sometimes he really likes his job.

There were lots of people around, hanging around the edges and in the outdoor spring. Saitama was already in the water; they didn't want to risk anyone thinking that they were connected in any way so he arrived at the high-tech facility first. He hit the weight machines and treadmill, just long enough so he could look like any other customer before he took a shower and then headed out to the spring. Genos arrived about five minutes ago, just before Saitama got out of the shower.

He watched Genos slip into the steaming hot waters across the bath, grateful that he could use the water as an excuse for the flush that flooded his cheeks should anyone ask. Genos was beautiful as always. But Saitama didn't let himself think about it for too long. After what happened with Amai, Saitama's suddenly just felt more aware of Genos' presence, he's found his gaze lingering longer on the blonde than normal. It wouldn't do to start thinking about him right now, not like this.

He caught a flash of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and looked up to find Flashy flash walking across the large room over towards the large spring.

"Target sighted." He said quietly as he watched the man move over towards Genos' end of the pool. Saitama picked up the folded up wash cloth he had and laid it over his eyes as he lay back, as a way to cover it up just when the blonde looked his way in case he got caught staring.

'_Alright, Genos, you're up'_ Fubuki said over the headset, _'Remember, Flash loves being praised, he loves being fawned over, he loves the attention. Make sure you give him lots of it. We know he's using the spa to clean the money. What we need is information on exactly how the drugs are being moved and sold. See if you can get him to take you along with him like Amai did with Saitama, but don't rush it, we don't want him to get suspicious. You have all the time in the world to work your magic on him'_

'_Got it. Target approaching-what the hell?!'_ Genos hissed in alarm, _'Sensei he's headed your way'_

'_What?'_

Saitama resisted the urge to tense up, he took in a deep breath and tried to let the water calm him and relax a little more against the side of the warm stone behind him. The steam smelled good the waters felt warm, he focused on that and not the panic attack he was desperately trying to fight off. He wanted to say something, ask Fubuki and Genos what was going on, but if Flash really was headed his way then it wouldn't do to draw attention to himself by being that bald creepy weirdo talking to himself in the corner, just in case Flash was just moving towards him and not actually to him. Why would he want to anyway? Maybe it's something about where he's sitting. Maybe he could get away without being noticed. Just stay still, don't-

The waters near him moved in that way that he knew someone was standing right in front of him, the wash cloth was slowly peeled from his face and Saitama blinked his eyes open with a frown.

Platinum blonde hair tied up with blue barrettes framed the ice-cold blue eyes that stared down at him with interest, there were light scars all over his chest.

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Uh…" Saitama asked as he slowly sat up and the man's head gave a tilt.

"Aren't you Amai's newest pet?"

Saitama's eyes went wide, "I… Excuse me?"

"I was there that night when you took part in Amai's little recruitment project."

Fubuki gasped _'Oh shit'_

'_Sensei!'_

"You were?"

"Yes, I was." Flash moved over so he was sitting on the same stone slab where the bald man was sitting as well, "Amai and I are… business partners, I stop by some of his matches from time to time. You can call me Flash. You're Saitama, yes?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You were quite impressive; I'm not surprised that Amai instantly took such an intimate interest in you."

"Intimate…" Saitama swallowed hard, "You know?"

"When Amai becomes taken with a new pet he turns into the most disgusting love crazed psychopath. He hasn't stopped talking about you." The blonde said and his head gave a tilt, "What does surprise me is the fact that you managed to escape his clutches to spend the day away from him. I know for a fact that he'd become near homicidal if he knew his newest pet was here, at the hot springs. He's quite possessive, I can't imagine that he'd be very happy to know that you were exposed," The blonde's eyes started to wander over the bald man's naked form. "As you are, and in such a public place."

Saitama resisted the urge to cover himself up and gave a shrug, "Well, I mean, he told me about this place and I wanted to check it out. Best hot springs in the city, right?"

Amai did not tell him that.

"Besides, I'm not his pet. I'll go wherever I want."

Flash blinked, "Indeed. Don't get me wrong Saitama, I'm not opposed to you being here. Not at all." Flash's eyes raked over him all over again at a leisurely pace, Saitama resisted the urge to squirm and just kept still, "And rest assured I have no intention of alerting him to your presence here, but Amai tends to have eyes everywhere and he may take it the wrong way if he were to find out that you came here without his knowledge." the blonde moved closer leaning over ever so slightly. Saitama thanked every god in existence that he put the earpiece in his other ear. "I have my own private bath in my office, maybe we could move this conversation inside and maybe you could relax a bit more."

"Oh, I'm fine out here, you don't have to-"

"It's no trouble. We can even have a few drinks. Shall we?"

Saitama didn't know what to say.

'_Well, shit.'_ Fubuki paused, _'What are you waiting for? You can't say no'_

Genos said nothing.

"Sure, I guess." Saitama said and Flash smiled as he stood and nodded away "This way."

The bald man grabbed his towel and walked over to the edge of the pool before he wrapped it around his waist, he jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his lower back. Flash only gave a smirk of amusement.

"So sensitive. This way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash's office was decorated in a forest theme, with an office area to the left sparsely furnished in natural tones of brown, green and blue. There was a large mural of a forest village behind the oak desk and chair with hundreds of books stacked up on the shelf around it. And then to the left it looked like a real outside spring with large pale boulders banzai trees and shrubs surrounding the heated pool and a large window showing off the city skyline outside.

Saitama let out a whistle as he briefly tried to calculate how much it must have cost to do all this on the sixth floor of this already insanely high-class gym/spa/spring.

"Do you like it?"

Saitama shrugged, "Looks nice."

"Its my home away from home, I spend most of my time working you see. I thought it best to keep a few creature comforts nearby to help me relax after a long day." The blonde said and Saitama had to fight the urge to squirm when that hand was on his skin again as Flash led him into the room and shut the door behind them. "Go on, make yourself comfortable. I'll pour us something to drink. Does Sake sound good?"

"Yeah."

More alcohol on a mission, Saitama didn't need Fubuki harping in his ear before he could give an answer, not that she could. Saitama took the earpiece out before they entered the room, disguising it with him scratching his ear. It was still hidden in his hand. As he got to the spring, Saitama moved quickly to discreetly toss it behind the rocks nearby. He didn't want to risk getting caught with it but Fubuki and Genos need to be able to hear if something goes wrong.

He paused to look around the room again only for his head to give a tilt when he caught sight of the bright gleaming sword perched up on a pedestal off to the side under a large map up against the wall. He walked over to it, examining the intricately woven pattern around the hilt of the sword and the engraving on the metal itself.

Flash watched him and smirked as he stood by the station beside the desk, "That's was given to me by my father on my eighteenth birthday when I left my village. I call her Instakill."

"Instakill." It seemed like a silly name Saitama's head gave a tilt, "You ever use it?"

A silent pause, "Only when its necessary. Although it hasn't been necessary in a very long time."

"Oh." He had the distinct urge to touch it, but past experiences of him touching things he shouldn't have touched had Saitama stepping back instead. He's kind of clumsy.

Instead Saitama turned back to the pool and walked over towards it.

"Amai tells me that you started training three years ago. That's quite impressive considering the performance you gave the other night."

"I'm not sure about that. I mostly just punched people."

"Hmm, I can't deny that your technique could use some work."

Saitama stepped up to the edge, warm clouds of steams wafted up to his face and he couldn't help but shut his eyes for a moment. The heated waters smelled good, like the forest; pine, earth and rain. Another moment he slowly dipped his feet in the waters hissing softly as he slowly eased himself inside, setting his towel aside before he sat down on a spot that looked like it was reserved for seating.

Somehow the water felt different from how it felt in the spring outside and the smell, maybe there are minerals or something in this spring.

"Faah." He sighed in satisfaction and shut his eyes and let his head fall back.

A low chuckle pulled him from his thoughts, "Enjoying yourself?"

He opened his eyes to find Flash looking down at him, blonde strands falling down the sides of his face as he smiled. Saitama nodded, "Yeah."

"How about we make it even better?"

"What-"

Flash reached over to one of the rocks beside Saitama's head and pushed a button that was concealed there. Saitama jumped when he suddenly felt the rush of water pounding against his back and legs. There were jets in the pool as well?

Saitama let out a shuddering sigh, "Oh my God."

It felt insanely good.

Flash chuckled again, "Better?"

Saitama didn't answer, but it didn't look like he needed to since Flash just eased himself into the spot in front of him. He was busy doing the calculation in his head from earlier. Maybe he can save up, how much could a private spring like this cost? I mean those rocks only look sort of real anyway.

"Here." He looked up when Flash handed him a cup and he noticed the bottle of sake on the edge beside him. Saitama took the cup and took a sip.

"Thanks."

"Tell me Saitama-kun." Flash started taking a sip from his own cup looking out to the window of them, "Did Amai tell you what we do?"

Saitama looked up at that, "Yeah."

"He told you about the drugs?"

"Yeah?"

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Saitama paused, sitting up a little more and almost sighing when the jest started hitting a brand-new set of muscles. "I mean, I'm not exactly O.K with it, but at least no one's getting hurt right."

Flash let out a low growl, "Its disgusting. Spineless curs every single one of them. Stooping to such lows to attain something they never earned."

Saitama frowned, "If you hate it so much then why work with him?"

The blonde looked over to him and sighed, "Supply and demand. As a business man I have to focus on the bottom line."

"You can't just stick with this place?"

"This place stays open because of… the extra work. Most people aren't actually willing to work towards physical perfection." The blonde the shifted in his seat so he was facing the bald man beside him, bracing his elbow on the edge to rest his head on it. "I saw you in the gym earlier."

"You did?"

"There are security cameras in the public areas," Flash explained, "You did all that work and didn't even break a sweat, it's quite remarkable."

Saitama shrugged, "I guess."

"You should come here more often. Make use of some of the other levels here. There's a pool on the second floor and we just got brand new resistance machines on the third. Get a massage in the spa on the fifth."

"Uh… I don't think I can afford coming to a place like this."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to pay for it Saitama-kun." Flash said with a smile, "You'd be my personal guest. You can come in whenever you want. No charge."

The cheapskate in Saitama was practically doing backflips at the offer, but he knew he couldn't accept it which instantly made his inner cheapskate fall flat on his face.

"Maybe." Saitama said as he took another sip of sake, only to almost choke at the blonde's next words.

"Or perhaps, we could simply spend time together."

"Uhm – uh – what?"

"It really isn't fair that he managed to get to you first," the sake cup was taken away and placed next to the blonde's. Saitama just watched as Flash spoke, "When I saw you that night, I had intended on courting you properly but… you were taken away before I had the chance. But it seems fate has chosen to give me another chance."

He missed the jets still pounding against his skin but couldn't think about that long when Flash took his arm and dragged Saitama closer pulling the bald man so he was standing right in front of him, one hand on his waist and the other on the back of Saitama's head to pull him down.

"Flash-"

"Amai should really learn how to keep a closer eye on his things."

The kiss was intense. The bald man tried and failed to focus as a tongue entered his mouth, he braced his hands on the edge of the bath at Flash's sides. Their teeth clashed for a moment when the blonde tugged on his waist and he was urged onto Flash's lap. Saitama broke the kiss to catch his breath, Flash immediately latched onto his neck as he pulled the bald man even closer and Saitama realised with a start that he was seated right on the blonde's quickly hardening erection when Flash thrusted up against him and he could feel it rubbing in between his cheeks. A shock of arousal went right to his own groin and he couldn't stop himself moaning, anticipation burned in his veins and he suddenly realised that he wanted the other man.

He flushed, that is not the reaction he was expecting from himself. After what happened with Amai, Saitama couldn't deny that yeah, he's into guys but his reaction to Flash still surprised him. The want surprised him and he isn't entirely sure how much it really had to do with the man himself. He wanted that feeling he felt with Amai, that feeling of being spent and used and full-

Saitama's flush darkened at his own thoughts but that didn't last long when Flash's mouth moved down his chest and latched onto his nipple and started sucking hard while his hands simultaneously went down to his ass, wasting no time as he pulled the cheeks apart and slipped a finger inside.

"Flash…" Saitama moaned hands tangling into those wet blonde locks. He opened his eyes briefly and that's when he noticed it. Flash's katana Instakill was at the side of the bath. Saitama frowned wondering why on earth the blonde would bring that there.

"What-ah…" A moan cut off his sentence and Flash's looked up at the man and followed his gaze, a smirk started to spread across his lips.

All at once he was suddenly turned around to face the edge of the pool and had to brace his hands against the edge of the spring. His eyes fell on the sword again even as Flash's body fell over his back like a blanket. Saitama gasped as hands slick and warm from the water as one wandered up his chest while the other went down towards his midsection down to his ass between the cheeks.

Saitama let his head drop and breathed deep to keep his heart steady despite the heady fumes of the hot waters as a finger pressed and slid into his entrance all over again and started to stretch.

"Flash…"

"I need you to be good, I need you to be obedient for me." Flash growled as he licked a path up Saitama's throat and stopped to bite at the shell of the bald man's ear. "I want you to call me master."

Saitama gasped when his sweet spot was hit and that static heat flowed right through him, his hands clenched against the edge of the bath. "Ha…" he breathed and Flash growled against his ear. "Say it."

Saitama's eyes shut and he bit his bottom lip to stop the word from slipping through even as those fingers hit his spot over and over again and swirled all around it. Its one thing to have sex with the dude its another to call him-

"Ah!" Saitama gasped when he felt the cold touch of metal bite against his skin and he opened his eyes to find Instakill pressed against his neck. He froze, breathing hard as Flash's fingers continued to thrust in and out of him, he could feel the blonde's cock against the back of his leg. It would have been a terrifying situation for anyone to be honest but Saitama only felt another shock of arousal go through him and his erection throbbed to attention. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice told him that Flash wouldn't actually hurt him but the threat of danger was still thrilling.

Crap this isn't the time to suddenly find out he had some weird kink.

"Saitama." Flash warned speaking against the man's cheek and pressing the katanna against his neck just the slightest bit and the sting of pain made Saitama gasp. Flash chuckled low in his throat though the desire was still very evident in his voice and stopped thrusting his fingers into the older man's eager hole. "Say it."

"M-Master." He stuttered out, wondering if it would be possible to be anymore embarrassed, Flash kissed his cheek. His voice suddenly unnervingly steady.

"You know Saitama-kun, when I saw you earlier, I couldn't help but think it oddly coincidental that you'd suddenly show up here at my place of business, days after you spent the night with Amai. After he took you to the warehouse and you accepted his choice of work so easily."

Saitama resisted the urge to tense as the blonde continued still pressing kisses against the bald man's throat, "And I can't help but wonder at how easily I managed to convince you to join me in my private rooms. I'm no fool, I'm aware of just how enthralling Amai can be. I'm not sure I've ever encountered any of his pets that would ever dare to betray him."

Crap! Saitama's mind whirled even more so than the sensations all over his body was doing to him before. But he needs to think, he needs to give an answer. They can't get caught now.

Instakill pressed even closer to his throat, this time Saitama was sure that it was drawing blood, he gasped as Flash spoke right up against his ear. "Tell me Saitama-kun, why are you here?"

"I-it's not enough." He gasped out and Flash frowned, even Saitama was surprised by the words coming out of his mouth.

"What isn't enough?"

"I-" he swallowed hard even with the blade still pressing against his throat. "Amai, that-that was the first time I'd ever done that with a guy, but it wasn't enough. I came to the spring but then you-" Saitama pressed back against the blonde's erection still pressing into him and let out a soft moan, "It isn't enough. I-I need more…"

What the fuck? Where is all of this coming from? This isn't how he really feels is it? It can't be.

"Besides, I'm not his pet… but I can be yours."

Flash let out a shuddering sigh, the blade on Saitama's neck didn't ease up, if anything Flash pressed even closer grinding against the older man's plump ass as he growled.

"Beg me for it."

"Please." Saitama swallowed hard against the blade pressed against his throat, "Master."

"Good."

Flash wrapped his hand around Saitama's neglected cock and stroked, earning a deep moan but the blade pressed against his neck didn't go away, if anything it pressed even closer and Saitama quickly got the hint, raising his upper body causing his back to arch almost painfully.

"Saitama." Flash whispered and the bald man turned his head to the side as much at the sword against his neck would allow and that's when Flash kissed him again. Their teeth connected harshly; the kiss was sloppy due to the awkward angle but neither one seemed to care. Saitama lifted his left hand to go up and clutch in those blonde locks, if only so he could have something to hold onto. Flash hissed at the pain on his scalp missing as Saitama turned in his grasp and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to lock their lips into a deep kiss only to suddenly break it as he pushed the blonde back into his previous seat. Flash seemed to blink at the sudden assertiveness, Saitama hoped that his flush didn't make it too obvious how embarrassed he was about what he was about to do. But Flash was much too smart for his own good, Saitama needed him to stay distracted.

"Master." He said leaning over the blonde to kiss him, bracing one hand on the side of the bath while the other went down to stroke Flash's already hard cock. He thought about what Amai did to him the last time and what he thought generally felt good for himself and made a decision.

He's pretty good at holding his breath.

"What-ha…" Flash cut himself off with his head falling back against the edge of the bath when Saitama suddenly ducked his head under the waters and took Flash's cock into his mouth. It was a juggling act, resisting the urge to breathe while sucking at the same time but he managed. Actually, Saitama didn't want to think about how well he was doing considering the circumstances.

Flash's hand went to the back of Saitama's head as the man stroked the base of his shaft while he sucked on the head. The sensation suddenly left him as Saitama came back up to take a breath before descending again, this time licking all over the shaft before taking the cock into his mouth and working his way down. Flash's hips bucked up momentarily and his hand clutched at the back of Saitama's head as he let out a long moan, once then twice. Saitama gagged at the second thrust up into his mouth and quickly pulled up. He coughed and took a deep breath, braced his hands-on Flash's legs when he suddenly felt a hand on his chin and looked up just in time for the blonde to kiss him again.

The kiss was oddly soft and careful. Saitama pushed forward until Flash was sitting back as he sat on the blonde's lap all over again. He broke it and swallowed hard as his hand went back to the blonde's cock standing up to position himself over it.

"Master, can I?" he asked, his voice oddly low even to his own ears and he could've sworn he saw the blonde's flush darken. Saitama held back a snort as he slowly sank down, grateful for the slippery warm water. His eyes clenched shut and he held his breath, he almost missed it when Flash's mouth latched onto his neck and a hand rubbed soothing circles around his lower back. Saitama tried to relax his form as he pulled up before working his way back down again. Flash groaned against his neck at the movement until Saitama was sitting on the blonde's lap, bracing his knee on either side of the place where he sat. He took in deep breaths almost sighing at the fullness he felt and it wasn't long before he started moving again.

"Master…" He moaned, pulling up before sinking back down again, slowly at first to get passed the initial friction. Flash kept one hand on the bald man's waist to steady him. Saitama moved a little faster, hands braced on the blonde's shoulders.

"Good, so good for me." Flash praised as he kissed down Saitama's chest, "Move faster, show me how much you want me." Saitama complied, letting out panting breaths when Flash suddenly bucking up into him setting off a burst of static warmth. Saitama cried out in a pause, before he started moving again, riding the blonde's cock as he tried to hit that spot over and over again, tremors running up and down his spine as Flash bucked up into him and water sloshed around them.

Saitama opened his eyes for a brief moment and couldn't help but snort when he noticed Instakill on the side of the pool, still in the blonde's hand. Saitama reached out to bring the hand with the sword up. He could feel Flash pause and tense ever so slightly against him. His blood was still on the sword, Saitama wasn't surprised that Flash didn't let it touch the water. On an impulse, he brought the sword up to his face and licked the blood off, let his tongue glide off the side of the blade. His own length throbbed with arousal. Flash's eyes locked onto him, dark and intense as he turned the blade so the flat edge was pressed against Saitama's cheek as he bucked up into the bald man. Saitama gasped.

"Master." He moaned as he started riding the blonde all over again, "Please." Flash groaned, seemingly fascinated and insanely turned on by the gleam of his sword reflecting off the bald man's skin, he leaned up to kiss the bald man, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth while Saitama still moved against him and pleasure rolled off of him in waves.

"Come for me." He whispered and Saitama let out a shuddering breath as the sharp edge of the blade pressed up against his throat all over again. He moved faster, getting lost in the sensations burning all over his skin, tremors running up and down his spine as he repeatedly impaled himself on the blonde's cock until he came. His hands clenched against Flash's shoulders, and he dropped into an electric haze of pleasured lust. His walls closed in around Flash's shoulders and the blonde bucked up harder into the bald man and he came seconds later, groaning Saitama's name into his neck before they both slumped against one another.

Flash set his sword aside, wrapped both arms around Saitama's waist and pulled him forward as they both tried to catch their breaths. Thankfully Saitama didn't fall asleep this time. He recovered fairly quickly, Flash was running his hands all over the bald man's sides, over his legs and up his chest. Saitama just stared back at him, unsure of what to say when he noticed the scars again.

"Where did you get these?" the bald an asked and Flash shrugged.

"Some came from training when I was younger."

"Training?"

"My teacher didn't believe in pulling punches. The others I picked up here and there." Flash said simply as he pressed a kiss on Saitama's shoulder, "Enemies, scorned business partners. Of course, I'd return the favour in kind."

Saitama hummed, he still wasn't sure how to proceed, but he figured the best place to start would be to get off of the other at least. Saitama pulled off Flash's lap. Biting back a hiss as the blonde slipped out and Flash let him, helping the bald man sit down beside him. He leaned in to kiss Saitama again when-

The door suddenly burst open.

"Master Flash." A man with bright yellow and black hair wearing a similarly striped tank top came bursting into the room and Saitama's eyes went wide, "Master Amai has sent me to-"

The man stopped at the sight that waited for him and froze. Flash let out an annoyed growl. "Annoying pest, who gave you permission to enter my private rooms whenever you want?"

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you sir." Tanktop Tiger said as Flash got up from his seat beside Saitama, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked over to the desk.

"Well, why are you disturbing me?!" the blonde snapped irritably and Tanktop swallowed hard as he took another step into the room. "Our last supply of the product is finished and Master Amai has sent me to collect some more. There's a request from a new client and I'm afraid he needs it very urgently."

Flash rolled his eyes, "Of course he is." The blonde walked around his desk and reached over to the side of the large mural on his wall to feel for something, before there was a soft mechanical hiss and the mural opened, to a steel safe that lay hidden behind it.

Saitama watched as the blonde put in his combination before the safe opened and he saw stacks and stacks of cash inside along with large brown packages. He took out one of the packages and shut it all over again. The blonde paused when he noticed that Tanktop tiger was still staring at his guest and Saitama was quietly trying to avoid his gaze. Something dark and unpleasant passed behind Flash's eyes before he gave a smile as he cleared his throat.

"Tiger, you're grateful for all the assistance that Amai and myself have given you over the past few months yes?"

Tanktop looked over to the blonde and blinked in surprise, "Of course Master Flash."

"And you wouldn't dare do anything to incur our wrath, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"Well then wouldn't it be a shame if you were to lose employment with us just before someone tipped off your precious sensei, Tanktop Master about the extra assistance you've received with your training?" Flash asked as he stepped closer to the other and set the package down on the desk. "After all, isn't it against the rules of your dojo for students to take enhancement drugs of any kind?"

Tanktop Tiger paled, Flash smirked. "So, it would be in your best interests not to upset me wouldn't it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then I trust Saitama's visit here at the facility won't become a topic of discussion with Amai yes?"

"No, sir."

"And if Amai were to ask you if you've seen Saitama here, you answer would be?"

"N-no?"

"No, you will answer yes. And what will you say Saitama was doing here?"

"He-" Tanktop Tiger glanced over to the bald man and swallowed hard to look at the blonde who still had that dangerous smirk on his lips, "I'll say that he came to use the gym and hot springs."

"And then?"

"And then he left without incident."

Flash moved the package over the table towards the other man, "Good, you're excused."

Tanktop didn't bother wasting any time as he hightailed it out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"You didn't need to do that. I can handle Amai myself."

Flash paused, "Somehow I truly doubt that you've ever encountered a monster like Amai. In any event, I wanted to. Tanktop Tiger is a bit too cocky for his own good. Its good to bring him down a few pegs every now and then."

Saitama rolled his eyes, Flash walked back to join him on the edge of the pool all over again, "So what do you think, will you be joining the gym anytime soon."

Saitama shrugged, "Maybe."

"Tell me," Flash said as he settled beside the bald man and leaned in to press a kiss against the cut on Saitama's neck, "What do I need to do to get you back here?"

Saitama sighed, "Dunno."

The blonde smirked, grabbed hold of the bald man's waist and pulled him onto his lap, "I suppose I'll just have to convince you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been a week since the incident with Flashy Flash.

Saitama got his earpiece back and left as soon as he could. He met up with Fubuki and Genos later, apparently Fubuki clocked out the moment that she heard Saitama moan and left her two assistants Monkey and Eyelashes to listen in on the feed to make sure Saitama wasn't in any distress, which kind of explained why neither Monkey and Eyelashes couldn't look at him once he returned to the association. Genos left the springs a few minutes after Flash left with Saitama. He didn't say whether or not he heard any of what happened and Saitama just didn't have it in him to ask.

It was beyond awkward.

He managed to get the next bit of information for the mission but at the same time-

Saitama's been feeling confused as of late. He was trying to get over Genos but after his encounters with both Amai and Flash he's found his mind wandering back to his self-proclaimed disciple more and more. He likes men, it's not just Genos. So why…

It's become so bad that even talking to Genos during breakfast felt weird. He was grateful and more than just a little relieved when Fubuki said that he could take the night off. So relieved in fact, that he let King convince him into going to a party.

Saitama let out a frustrated sigh as he tugged at the skirt of his dress, cursing his best friend into the deepest darkest pits of hell for somehow convincing him that going to the stupid party and dressing in this insane costume would be a good idea. He was dressed up as one of the Doki Doki sisters with the bright yellow frill mini dress, white stockings and everything, except the wig since the stupid thing kept slipping off his head and Saitama gave up on trying to keep it there like half an hour ago. It wouldn't be so bad if King hadn't abandoned him twenty minutes ago. Of course, King didn't exactly abandon him. He just conveniently managed to forget exactly how much of a lightweight he was and drank way more than he should have. He's in the bathroom right now, puking his guts out while Saitama glared at the nearest wall in the dimly lit ballroom.

Briefly Saitama considered the option of just ditching King and going home. Its his night off, Fubuki decided that he deserved it for all the extra work he's been putting in with their current mission. Plus, she didn't think it was worth risking Zombieman somehow recognising Saitama as well, so he was excluded in the next part of the mission and the bald man was relieved.

He went out with King, because King told him about some charity costume party that he was sponsoring and practically begged the bald man to come with him. Saitama agreed because he thought the party would be a good distraction from the mess at work, even though King asked him to wear the stupid costume.

But whatever, at least he wasn't dealing with the mission, even if it was just for one-

"Oof!" Saitama gave a grunt as he was suddenly bumped into, somehow managing to stay on his feet despite the heels and he turned around to face the person that collided with him-

"Hey sorry."

Saitama froze at the figure that stood behind him.

The lighting was dim and the man was covered in rolls and rolls of bloody gauze with an axe slung over his shoulder but he remembers seeing those distinctive blood red eyes from the pictures in the case files for their mission. He'd recognise that face from anywhere.

Zombieman.

The man seemed to pause just as he did, piercing scarlet eyes ran over the bald man from head to toe and Saitama quickly cleared his throat as he waved the man off.

"Its fine, dude." He said as he tried to turn and walk away hoping that the makeup, he wore would be enough to distract from his voice and the raven-haired mobster wouldn't somehow know who he was. He wasn't in his club for the night. He was supposed to be in his club! Genos and Fubuki have no idea. At that moment contacting Genos and Fubuki to raise the alarm was the only thing on his mind only to stop when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was turned back.

"Wait."

"What-"

"You look familiar, do I know you?" the raven-haired man said and Saitama shrugged.

"I don't think so." He tried to turn away only to be stopped again.

"Yeah I do you're-" Red eyes widened ever so slightly, "You're that guy, Amai's new pet."

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember you, I was there during the matches that night. It's definitely you." Zombieman's eyes ran over Saitama from head to toe, "Of course you were dressed a little differently then. Nice dress."

Saitama flushed, "I don't think I know you."

"Oh right, Amai is a … business partner of mine that's why I was at the fight that night, you might not have seen me but I definitely saw you. You beat the King of the Hill challenge and did it in record time, that's not easy to do."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess."

"Yeah, it's Saitama right?" Zombieman's head gave a tilt, "I'm surprised to see you here so early."

Saitama frowned, "Early?"

"Yeah, Amai said he wouldn't show to the party till later so I-" the red eyed man paused at the look on the others face, "You're not here with Amai, are you?"

"I-"

"Does he even know that you're here, dressed like that?"

Saitama swallowed hard, "I-"

"Or maybe you had no idea that he was going to be here at all." Zombieman started to smirk, "He will be though, this is one of Amai's favourite charities, he'll be here soon if he isn't pulling up right now." He walked around the man eyeing him up and down as he spoke, "I can't say he'll be too happy to see you prancing around dressed like this without him to hover around you. Hey, I'll make you an offer."

"What offer?" Saitama said as he turned to face the man who'd stopped behind him.

"I can tell that you're not exactly keen on seeing Amai right now so I'll get you out of here before he shows up and you come home with me."

"To do what?"

"I'm sure we'll find something to kill the time." Zombieman said letting his eyes linger around Saitama's faux cleavage and waist before bringing his gaze up again and giving a shrug, "It's either that or you can just deal with Amai yourself. Though I'll have to warn you. He won't be happy to see you out like this."

Saitama glared with his arms folded over his chest, "I think I can get out my-"

"Speak of the devil." Zombieman said looking up to the edge of the room near the entrance, he gently took a hold of Saitama's shoulder and turned him around and Saitama's eyes went wide at the sight of the blue haired man dressed in a vampire costume as he entered with his entourage. People started to clap.

"Looks like someone's early… There's still time for us to get outta here you know."

Saitama looked back at the man and took in a deep breath, "Fine."

Zombieman's smirk grew into a grin as he took the bald man's hand, "C'mon, my bike's out back."

Saitama allowed himself to be dragged through the crowd, glancing back every few seconds to make sure they weren't seen while silently praying that King wouldn't be upset at his sudden departure. Maybe he could get a message out to Fubuki and Genos, they should know about this. Maybe they could help. But he didn't have his cell on him. It was supposed to be his night off and it would be too suspicious and risky to ask Zombieman for his. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he can avoid doing anything too risky with the raven-haired man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went bursting into the penthouse, with Zombieman's hands on his thighs feeling their way over the stockings and garter belts up into the frills under his skirt to grasp at his ass. Saitama moaned into the taller man's mouth, fingers grasping tightly into those raven locks as Zombieman kicked the door shut and quickly made his way through the apartment.

He's a terrible depraved human being.

Saitama gasped as he was suddenly dropped on a bed and he finally got the chance to get his bearings since Zombieman suddenly grabbed him and kissed him in the garage. But that was short-lived as the man was quickly upon him again, locking their lips in another insane kiss while his hands ran all over the bald man's clothed chest. He broke the kiss, licking his lips as he pulled back to tug off his shirt, having discarded the trench coat and bandages when they went stumbling in through the front door.

Zombieman's eyes almost seemed to darken as he ran his hands right up Saitama's legs and they settled on the bald man's thighs as he settled between them. His make up was smudged up quite a bit by then, he was flushed with his lips bruised.

"I hate to say it, but Amai always gets the best stuff." Zombieman said as he drank in the sight of the man beneath him, "You ever dress up like this in front of him?"

"No." Saitama gasped still trying to catch his breath and Zombieman grinned.

"Good." The raven said, moving in to latch onto Saitama's throat sucking and biting hard to bruise and mark the skin there as he ground down onto the other's hips while the bald man groaned beneath him while his hands went up under his skirt to grasp his ass tightly and press their bodies as tightly together as humanly possible. "So pretty."

Pretty.

Amai called him beautiful, but somehow that just felt different. No one's ever called him pretty, cause he isn't, but the compliment still made Saitama flush all the way down to his throat and he squirmed under the raven hands grasping at his shoulders just as Zombieman kissed him all over again, hands kneading at his ass and Saitama briefly debated whether or not he was grateful that King convinced him that the matching underwear that came with the costume was a good thing. He didn't get much of a chance to debate that though when Zombieman suddenly broke the kiss and lifted up the skirt to duck his head down underneath.

The garter belts quickly snapped loose. Saitama felt his face catch fire as the skin just outside of the lace outline was licked before the panties were pulled off and he realised that the raven had grasped the edge and was pulling the material off with his teeth. Saitama couldn't stop himself from covering his face with hands when Zombieman emerged pulling the white lacy thing off his legs and dropped it aside.

The stockings stayed on.

Zombieman chuckled, pressing a kiss against Saitama's leg over the stocking as he moved down his thigh, "Don't tell me you're shy. Dressed like this." The raven said as he licked a long stripe all along those strong defined thighs up towards his groin, "We'll have to fix that." and then the raven disappeared under his skirt all over again and lifted the bald man's hips. Saitama gasped and his hands immediately went down to the skirt when Zombieman ducked his head down under his dick and licked the stretch of skin behind his balls all the way up to his entrance.

Saitama gasped, narrowly managing to avoid saying the man's name when some distant part of his still functioning brain reminded him of the fact that the mobster never told him his name. But Saitama knew he'd slip, he needed something to say.

"Wh-whatah!" Saitama yelped when the tongue licking at his entrance dipped inside the tight ring of muscle and pulled out before thrusting in again, "What's your name?"

Zombieman suddenly stopped, Saitama wanted to scream out of relief and frustration when the raven emerged again and Saitama got the chance to catch his breath.

The raven paused, licking his teeth briefly as he looked down at the bald mess of a man beneath him on the bed, skirt tenting up and make up absolutely ruined when his lips pulled into a smirk and he leaned down to Saitama's ear to lick all along the shell and giving it a sharp nip.

"You can call me Daddy."

The words were hot and damp against his ear, Saitama felt like his face was about to explode with how much blood was rushing to his cheeks. Zombieman chuckled at the glare the bald man gave him, he didn't give Saitama the opportunity to argue though as he quickly kissed the bald man and a hand wrapped around his cock. Saitama's hands clenched in the bedsheets, almost tearing with how tightly he was gripping.

The raven broke the kiss smirking at Saitama's clear distress, "So pretty." He undid the buckle of his pants and grasped both of Saitama's wrists. The bald man watched as his hands were brought together, the belt slipped around them and tightened.

"What-" Saitama started to say as he tugged back on the new restraints. Zombieman smirked, "Scared?"

"No." Saitama said and Zombieman paused,

"No what?"

He still wasn't directly given a name.

Fuck, he has no choice.

"No, Daddy."

Zombieman kissed him again and Saitama allowed himself to be turned onto his side, Zombieman ducked back down under his skirt and his mouth was on Saitama's ass all over again. He shut his eyes tight only for them to all but fall out of his head when two pale hands were on his thighs pulled and he was moved. Saitama's face caught fire when he realised that he was basically sitting on Zombieman's face.

"What-Ah!" Saitama cried out when a hand wrapped around his cock and Zombieman stroked him in time with the tongue moving and out of Saitama's entrance.

"Daddy!" He gasped, glancing back only to quickly look away since the raven's head was still totally concealed by the skirt and he really just didn't need that mental image. Saitama braced his bound hands on Zombieman's stomach trying to breathe deep but struggling as the tongue kept moving in and out of him and the hand on his length moved a bit faster. He could feel his climax near, he felt that familiar tightening in the bottom of his stomach and he couldn't stop himself from rocking a little back and forth between the hand that grasped him and the tongue in his ass harder and harder until he came. He groaned out his release and let his head hang forward as he rode out his orgasm, totally ruining the inside of his dress with come. Zombieman didn't stop and Saitama could feel the tired strings of pleasure pull through him and he started to feel oversensitive.

"Daddy." He whimpered, "Please."

He finally stopped; Saitama let out a heavy sigh as he fell over onto his side. He could hear Zombieman chuckle.

"Hold on a sec." then the man was gone. Saitama didn't mind much, trying to process what just happened without actually thinking about it when Zombieman returned from wherever he disappeared to. There were hands on his legs again, Zombieman was kissing up his throat.

"We're not done yet."

Saitama huffed as he turned over, onto his back and looked up into those scarlet eyes. He lifted his wrists into the man's face.

"Does this have to stay on?"

Zombieman grabbed a hold of the belt and pushed Saitama's wrists back into the bed. "Yes." And then he moved in and kissed the bald man all over again, Saitama lifted his bound hands around his neck and moaned as the raven ground into him. Saitama could feel his spent cock rubbing against the raven's leather pants, a strange feeling on his sensitive length. Saitama broke the kiss when Zombieman's hands left him and he heard a soft tap before the sound of a zipper. Saitama distracted himself by kissing down Zombieman's neck, fingers tangling in the raven's locks as he sucked and bit marks into the man's pale neck. he heard Zombieman chuckle, deep and breathless.

"You want me?" he asked and Saitama could feel slick hands running up under his dress all over again down the crack of his ass and over his balls before going back up to press two fingers in at once. Saitama let out a gasp and squirmed a little against the bed at the now familiar feeling of being stretched open. He licked a long stripe up Zombieman's neck to whisper against his ear.

"Yes, Daddy." Zombieman smirked.

"I could get used to that." he said as he thrust his fingers in and out of the bald man's entrance, two fingers became three with Saitama moaning and kissing along the raven's neck down his chest and his length hardened all over again. He started moving back down into the raven's hand, fucking himself on those long pale fingers when until his sweet spot was suddenly hit and he cried out.

"Daddy!"

"Fuck it." Zombieman growled as he pulled his fingers from the man's entrance and Saitama whimpered at the loss, when his hips wee lifted and his mouth fell open in a silent scream when the raven suddenly pushed into him in one hard thrust. Zombieman let his head rest against Saitama's shoulder. Saitama's hands were digging into his hair as he clutched tight, breathing hard to try to remind his lungs how to function when Zombieman spoke.

"Saitama."

He didn't even need to think before he spoke, "Please… Daddy."

Zombieman started moving, long hard thrusts in and out. Saitama took his still bound hands away from the raven's hair and up to the bedsheets above his head and started clutching tight as they rocked back and forth on the bed. Static waves of pleasure flowed through him and he pushed back against the raven's thrusts to meet them as their gasps and moan echoed off the walls.

"Harder," Saitama groaned out and Zombieman complied making a meal out of Saitama's neck while his hands gripped the bald man's thighs tightly right over the stockings as he thrust in harder and faster. Saitama cried out, he could already feel his second release coming and without thinking his legs wrapped around the raven's waist tightly and he flipped them over so he was sitting on the raven's lap.

Zombieman blinked at the sudden movement but was quickly sucked back into the moment when Saitama immediately started moving. Moving up and down practically bouncing off of the raven's lap. He gasped and moaned with his bound hands braced against the raven's chest, as he fucked himself on Zombieman's cock.

"Fuck, so pretty, just for me." Zombieman praised between every gasp and groan, he gripped the back of Saitama's neck and dragged him in closer, "Isn't that right, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy." Saitama said, lust blown eyes shimmering, "Just for you."

"Good boy." Zombieman praised and Saitama started moving closer just as the raven wrapped a hand around his neglected cock and started stroking in time with Saitama's movements. The bald man screamed as his release immediately hit him and he came for the second time. His walls clenched around the raven's length, but he didn't stop moving, riding the raven's cock through his orgasm in a haze until Zombieman gripped his hips and bucked up into him. Once, twice, he dragged the bald man into him as he released with a scream of his own and Saitama took that as his cue to stop and lay in the raven's chest, eyes growing heavy before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning by the time he came to.

The dress and stockings were off, along with the belt. At least he didn't have to sleep in any of it.

Zombieman wasn't in the bed with him and Saitama silently hoped that the raven was out and he wouldn't have to have an awkward morning after. He got out of the bed, winching a bit at the pains and aches all over his body. The bruises around his wrists caught his attention since they looked pretty bad, Saitama paused since it didn't feel like it hurt that much last night, so much so that he fell asleep with the restraints around his wrists.

Saitama took a deep breath; he can mull through these thoughts later. At home and in the solitude of his room.

He looked to the floor and found his dress laying in a wrinkled mess on the floor. Saitama picked it up and frowned at the bright yellow material. He really doesn't want to walk out into the streets dressed like that. No way.

Saitama walked over to Zombieman's closet and looked over the clothes, he really didn't want to go digging through the guys stuff but, desperate measures.

He found a shirt that was bout two sizes too big and a pair of sweats with a draw string that he could pull on so they wouldn't be too loose around his waist. He looked in the mirror on the inside of the closet and cringed. The marks on his neck were bad enough, at least the long sleeves covered his wrists, but he's going to need to wash his face to get rid of the makeup. So, Saitama did just that, using the adjacent bathroom to get rid of the lipstick and most of the mascara. Then he decided that he might as well take a quick shower. His cheeks went one shade darker with every new mark he found on his skin, before he decided to finally get the hell out of there. He dried off and quickly got dressed.

Unfortunately, the moment he opened the door he heard voices and realised that an awkward morning after would be inevitable. Thankfully neither of the voices belonged to Flash or Amai, that would've just been-

Saitama would honestly rather jump out the window. One of the voices did belong to Zombieman though.

He took another deep breath and left the room, going straight down the hall until he got to the living room, it was more like an open planned area with a living room to the left and the kitchen to the right.

"You have a guest." Saitama was pulled from his thoughts when the other man sitting in the living room spoke. He was tall but not quite as tall as Zombieman with black hair and glasses.

Saitama gave an awkward shrug, "Uh, good morning?"

Zombieman smirked, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans he walked over to the bald man's side leaning in to whisper in his ear, "It's one in the afternoon."

Saitama flushed, the raven chuckled as he pulled back to look him over from head to toe, "You look good in my clothes, although I prefer you in the dress."

Saitama's flush got darker even as he glared at the raven.

"I think I'll take that as my cue to leave." The other man said as he got up from his seat, "We'll discuss the matter of the new formula some other time."

"Sure." Zombieman shrugged and the other man stopped in front of them as he looked at the bald man.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr?"

"Oh, just Saitama is fine." Saitama said as he pulled the sleeve back on his right hand and held it out to the raven who blinked in surprise.

"Saitama, so you're the remarkable fighter I've heard so much about." The man looked over to Zombieman who gave a snort as he looked away. The man sighed before giving Saitama a soft smile, "I'm Doctor Genus, an associate of Zombieman here."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Indeed." Genus said taking Saitama's hand and his head tilted ever so slightly, "I would love it if you could assist me in a few projects that I've been working on. I'm a biological chemist you see and I'm always on the look out for new subjects to study."

"Oh I-"

"I don't think so." Zombieman answered for him with a slight glare in his eyes, Genus looked up at him for a moment before reaching into his pocket and holding out his business card and Saitama took it.

"If you ever change your mind, give me a call." Genus said before giving a nod to Zombieman. "66." And then he turned and left the apartment Saitama frowned, looking up to the man beside him.

"66?"

Zombieman shook his head, "Stupid nickname. Want some breakfast, bet your hungry." He finished with a smile; Saitama felt his cheeks flush.

"Actually, I was on my way out. Mind if borrow these?" Saitama asked tugging at the shirt he wore and Zombieman shrugged.

"Sure, it'll give me an excuse to see you again."

Saitama almost cringed, "I guess. I should really go-"

"Wait." The raven suddenly said, "About Amai-"

"Yeah, it's O.K I don't plan on telling him about-"

"Why not?" Zombieman asked with an arched brow and Saitama blinked in surprise as the man continued, "You plan on going back to him?"

"Not exactly."

"Then there's no reason to keep any secrets." Zombieman moved closer, "Amai will just have to find himself a new pet. I was going to tell you not to worry about it, I'll handle Amai."

Saitama couldn't help but frown, "Why?"

"Why not, gotta protect what's mine, right princess?" He leaned in and pressed a kiss against the bald man's temple, Saitama flushed.

"I can take care of myself."

"Good to know." Zombieman smirked as he pulled away, "You gonna eat something before you go out-"

"Nah, I'm kind of late as it is." Saitama said as he turned to the door and Zombieman followed.

"Late, you got a job?"

"Uh yeah, I've been trying to find other stuff to do beside work for Amai." Saitama thought quickly when he remembered that he totally left King at the party last night, "I work part time at this video game store. Heartthrob games."

"So that's why you were at the party? You work for one of the sponsors."

"Yeah. I should go." He'd just reached the door, reached out to grab the handle when Zombieman leaned back against the wall.

"You could make a guy feel insecure, being in such a rush to leave." Saitama looked up, he saw the suspicion in those red eyes and paused to turn back and grab a hold of Zombieman's shirt to tug him down and press a kiss on his lips.

Zombieman blinked, Saitama ignored the heat that blush that flooded his cheeks, "Maybe next time you'll work harder to get me to stay. I'll see you later Daddy."

He let go and slipped out the door, Zombieman chuckled when the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late."

Those were the first words out of Fubuki's mouth the moment that he stepped into the boardroom that morning. Saitama shrugged as he closed the door behind him and settled into the seat next to Genos on the large table in the darkened room.

"When I said you could take the night off, I didn't mean most of the next day too."

"I got caught up." Saitama said as he settled in his seat and glanced around the room for the tea station, not that he really needed it but he was trying to stall, he wanted a distraction. He didn't want to have to tell his team mates about what he did last night, but Saitama had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't be able to avoid it. Zombieman was one of their targets, he can't get into bed with the guy and expect to keep it a secret.

"Good morning sensei." Genos said giving the bald man a soft smile, "I'm afraid there isn't any tea this morning, maybe we could go to the café around the corner after the meeting."

Saitama sighed and gave a nod; Genos is as thoughtful as ever. "Sure. What's this emergency meeting about anyway? I thought we weren't meeting with Sitch till next week."

Fubuki huffed, "Sitch got an update that the Monster Association is moving, he wants an update on how we're doing finding the chemist that designed the drugs. But the only person that has contact with the guy is Zombieman. The mission last night was a total misfire. Zombieman didn't show. We don't have anything!" And then she sighed, "This would be so much easier if Zombieman wasn't so fucking hard to pin down."

"Uh…"

"Saitama-sensei," Genos was frowning at him, "Where did you get these, they don't look like your clothes."

Fubuki then looked at the bald man and frowned as well, "What the hell are you wearing anyway? If you're not going to wear a suit at least wear something that fits."

"Did you borrow them from King-san? Is that why you weren't at home this morning? Because you spent the night with him again?"

Saitama was so grateful that the Association insisted on dramatics and the room was lit so dimly. He's not sure what he'd do if Fubuki and Genos could see the blush on his face right at that moment.

"Uh, well…" Saitama sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "See what happened was-"

The door opened.

"Ah team Fubuki!" Sitch said as soon as he walked into the room followed by two of his assistants, each one looking more anxious than the last. Fubuki sat up a little more, though Genos still stared at Saitama with a frown. Saitama pretended like he didn't notice.

"Sorry for making you wait. I was just with the rest of the council discussing the situation with the Monster Association." The grey-haired man said as he took a seat at the head of the table and wiped his forehead on a handkerchief before giving them a small smile, while the other two seemed to fiddle with the remote for the projector and set up a laptop.

"It's no problem sir." Fubuki answered with a small smile trying not to look as panicked as she felt.

"Well, let's not waste any time." Sitch said as he took a deep breath and nodded to one of his assistants, they fiddled with the laptop a bit more before three head shots appeared on the large screen at the front of the room. Amai, Flash and Zombieman.

Saitama tried not to squirm.

"Now the information that you three have been able to gather for us thus far concerning Amai Mask, Flashy Flash and Zombieman and the distribution of the drug Kaijin Saibou has been invaluable." The image changed to what looked like an aerial shot of a warehouse, "We're already in the midst of planning a raid at the warehouse and Flash's gym, but before we can do any of that we need to find out the identity of the chemist creating the drug. We can't risk them disappearing once the raids begin. As you know, Zombieman is the only one who has contact with the man, but we still don't know his identity. We have a few suspects, individuals that seem to visit Zombieman's place of residence and club regularly. We have yet to confirm any of their identities but we suspect that one of them may be the supplier."

Three new pictures appeared side by side; one was a man with long blonde hair, another a redheaded woman and then there was a tall raven-haired man with pale skin and glasses.

A chemist?

Saitama's eyes went wide.

"I understand you started infiltration on Zombieman last night? You've been doing so well with the mission so far I'm sure you'll have good news for me today." Sitch said with a warm smile, "So how did it go? How long before we can start the raids?"

Fubuki wanted to sink into her seat and disappear, but she couldn't do that. She's the team leader one of the top spies at the association, she can't show any shame or fear, not even in the face of defeat. Its not even really a defeat anyway. They just need a little more time.

Hopefully Sitch will understand.

"Well sir, we-"

"Its that guy, the one with the glasses."

Everyone at the table turned to look at the bald man when he spoke, Fubuki's eyes went wide Genos' gaze locked onto him.

"Saitama!" Fubuki hissed, "What're you-"

"Oh, so you've made contact?" Sitch asked as he looked over to the bald man with interest.

Saitama gave a wry smile, "Something like that."

"During the mission last night?"

"Yeah. We got a tip of about Zombieman's whereabouts, just to be sure Fubuki and Genos staked out a club and I went to a charity event in case he showed there."

Fubuki then blinked and Genos' eyes went wide. Saitama kept his eyes on the grey-haired man as he let out a soft chuckle.

"My my, showing quite the initiative lately aren't we Saitama-kun."

"Uh yeah, his name is Dr Genus." Saitama then moved in his seat to pull the business card from his pocket and slid it onto the table over to the grey-haired man.

Sitch picked up the card and read it with a frown.

"The House of Evolution, isn't that the company that's been rumoured to be doing some unusual experiments? Who did we send to investigate?"

"Agent Sneck, sir." One of the assistants said Sitch hummed.

"If the same person is involved then we might not need agent Sneck after all." The man then looked up at Fubuki with a smile, "Excellent work team Fubuki."

Fubuki cleared her throat and gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh thank you sir, we aim to please."

Sitch stood from his seat and so did everyone else. The man gave a bow, "We'll confirm Dr Genus' whereabouts and once we're sure we have the right guy, we can start on the raid. Great work. I trust you'll complete the necessary paperwork?"

"Yes sir." Fubuki said and the man nodded as he left the room and his assistants hurried after him.

Fubuki let out a heavy sigh as she sank back down into her seat, before looking over to the bald man a few chairs away.

"How the hell-"

"He was at the party last night and he recognised me." Saitama said suppressing a sigh of his own, "I couldn't just ignore him."

"So… him too?" the raven-haired woman asked and Saitama rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Holy shit, looks like bad is the new sexy. Watch out robot boy, Saitama might start taking your place in missions from now on."

Saitama gave a snort, "Yeah rig-"

Before Saitama could finish his sentence, his arm was grabbed and he was dragged from the table.

"Genos?!"

Fubuki just gave a snort as she watched the blonde pull Saitama from the room and the door shut behind them.

"About time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was surprisingly vacant.

Saitama was so bewildered by Genos' actions that for a moment he just let the blonde drag him out of the room and down the hall, but that didn't last long. They were about halfway down the passage when Saitama stopped forcing Genos to stop as well and wrenched his arm free.

"Genos, what're you doing?"

Genos didn't say anything at first, his head was down causing blonde locks to cover his eyes but Saitama could see his hands clench and his jaw tighten.

"Sensei, did you have sex with Zombieman?"

Saitama paused, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he recognised me from the fight and he told me that Amai was going to be at the party too. He offered me a way out and it just happened I guess." Saitama explained as he rubbed his wrists, Genos dragging him around reminded him of the bruises and he could feel his cheeks warm ever so slightly.

"Those are his clothes, aren't they?"

"I couldn't wear what I was wearing last night." Saitama said with a scoff, "There's no way I'm going out in public dressed like that again.

And then Genos looked up and Saitama blinked when he saw the heartache on the blonde's face, tears just barely shining in his eyes. "Whoa Genos?! What's-"

Suddenly Genos was on his knees in front of him, clutching Saitama's hand.

"Genos?"

"Saitama-sensei, please don't go on anymore missions!"

"What?" Saitama frowned, "Genos I can't just not go on missions, this is kind of my job-"

"Then quit!"

"Huh?"

"I'll take care of everything! I'll pay the rent, buy the food and clothes just please-"

"Where's all of this coming from, look if this is about what happened with Zombieman, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys last night," Saitama sighed as he put a hand on the back of his head, "I left my phone at King's and I didn't want to look too suspicious-"

"It's not just about Zombieman." The blonde said looking up into Saitama's eyes and Saitama almost froze at the emotion he saw in those amber orbs, "It's about Amai Mask and Flashy Flash and everyone else-"

"Genos-"

"It was fine, when it was just me and no one else noticed how amazing sensei was but now… what if on the next mission the target notices you as well and on the next one. I can't do that Saitama-sensei, I can't share you."

"Share me?" Saitama felt so confused, "What're you talking about?"

"I love you Saitama! I've been in love with you since we met."

Saitama's eyes went wide, "Genos-"

"I thought you were straight, you always said that you don't swing that way. I thought I didn't have a chance-"

"Genos-"

"Even if you still don't, even if you only slept with those men for the sake of the mission, I cannot stand the idea of you being with anyone else. I-"

Genos stopped and his eyes went wide when Saitama suddenly crouched down in front of him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Before he pulled back, a smile spread over his lips at the sight of the shocked blonde.

"Genos, I love you too."

Genos' mouth opened and closed repeatedly; Saitama gave a snort as he looked away even as his face flushed just a bit.

"I didn't think, well you're so popular and handsome. I thought I was the one that didn't stand a chance." He scratched his ear, "But I mean, look I'm not quitting, but if you want… if you're still interested after all of this then I wouldn't mind."

"Y-You wouldn't mind?"

"I mean, ugh don't make me say it after I already said such embarrassing things. This week has been weird enough." Genos just blinked at him Saitama sighed, "We can try dating if you want."

"Really sensei?!"

"Yeah but, you're going to need to stop calling me sensei, it was weird before and I feel like it'll just be weirder now."

"Of course!" Genos beamed taking hold of Saitama's shoulders, "Anything you want Saitama-sen – I mean, Saitama."

Saitama felt his chest warm as the tears rolled down Genos' cheeks over his smile and he reached out to wipe them away, "Alright, so no more crying. I'm really not wort-"

Saitama was cut off when Genos kissed him, hands going up to cup the older man's face, it was much more passionate than the one Saitama gave him a moment ago. He let out a soft sigh and leaned into it. He almost missed it when Genos broke the kiss to speak against his lips.

"Will you do just one favour for me, Saitama?" somehow Genos' voice sounded different than before, breathy a much lower pitch and Saitama swallowed hard.

"What?"

"Take those clothes off so I can burn them."

Saitama pulled back and realised that the blonde was glaring and glaring hard as his eyes wandered over his clothes.

"Well, I can't exactly go walking around naked-"

"You can wear my clothes!" Genos said, hands going to Saitama's arms again, "I always have extra clothing here at the association sen – I mean, Saitama. Please."

"Alright, I guess I can't exactly give these back, what with the raids and all." Saitama said with a shrug.

Genos let out a sigh, "Thank you."

Saitama chuckled, reaching out to pat the blonde's head, "You know, I never figured you for the possessive type."

"I can't help it. I've just wanted you for so long." The blonde then leaned into speak against his ear. "I'm not even sure if I can fully control myself around you now."

Saitama paused, "What-"

Genos' arms went around the older man's waist as he buried his face in Saitama's neck, "You should prepare yourself."

Saitama swallowed hard.

That, that was unexpected.

**A/N: So this was originally posted to my ao3 account, a really long time ago.**

**I'm posting it here now because I feel like it. The next chapter is almost done, hopefully that will be up soon.**

**I guess it bothered me how little OPM fanfic there is on fan fic dot net as opposed to on ao3, so I came here to enlighten you all. Most of my OPM fanfic are posted on there so check it out if you haven't already. Ao3 just tends to give writers more freedom and control so I tend to prefer it.**

**Don't know when I'll be posting on here for OPM again.**

**This is pretty explicit so I'm pretty sure this'll get taken down from this site at some point. But if you read this while its still here then, hey…**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah**

**Thanks for all the reviews and for sticking around! A lot of the reviews made me laugh and I had a fun time reading them.**

**So this chapter isn't as good as the other, sorry in advance. For some reason I have trouble writing smut for Genos/Saitama, but I'm taking this as a good learning opportunity.**

**Again **_**XO**_** by Beyoncé and **_**Filthy**_** by Justin Timberlake, also **_**Tainted Love**_** by Marilyn Manson, I was listening to these songs while I was writing**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

Zombieman paused to light his cigarette in the middle of the yard. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he flicked the match away and looked around himself. He ignored the daily eyesore of orange jumpsuits as the prisoners around him moved about, collecting in groups here and there. There was a soccer game off to the side, a group of convicts using rocks and an old pair of dice to gamble and a long stretch of steel bleachers off on the far side of the dusty area. He walked over, deciding to take a seat. The prisoners moved out of his way as he approached, without a word, with some doing all they could to avoid his gaze.

His reputation precedes him. To be honest he didn't know he had this much pull, or any kind of pull, in prison. But apparently he does. He heard a couple of the other convicts whispering about him here and there. The rumours going around about him mostly had to do with a gang that used to operate in city A a while back and their infamous leader Vampiro. According to the rumours, the gang was trying to move in on their territory and so Zombieman went in to take care of the problem. There were fifty hardened gangsters in the building off on the end of town, and then fifty corpses when Zombieman left the building an hour later.

Silly rumours, it took forty-five minutes and there were a hundred gangsters.

Zombieman gave a snort as he sat down on the steel bleachers, uncaring of the blazing heat beating down on him from above as he took another drag from his cigarette. He let his eyes sweep over the area only to pause when he noticed a bald head among those still playing soccer. He was tall, had a thin lithe body exposed by the top half of his jumpsuit tied up around his waist. The raven's head gave a tilt, his lips twisted a little as he let out the smoke in a long stream. Almost as if feeling the eyes on him the inmate stopped in the middle of the makeshift field and looked behind him. He paused when he saw those distinctive red eyes on him before quickly scurrying away off to the side. Zombieman leaned back only to pause and look up when a voice suddenly spoke up beside him.

"You don't know how to keep your hands off things that don't belong to you, do you?"

Flashy Flash.

The blonde sat down beside him, arms folded over his chest. His hair was shorter, down to his neck and tied up out of his face. He crossed one leg over the other as he looked up at the field. Zombieman scoffed.

"And you don't know how to be subtle." The raven took in a drag from the cancer stick, "You seriously made him shave his head?"

"I didn't make him do anything." Flash huffed, "He was all too eager to get on my good side, practically begged me for it."

"Yeah, so how is he?" Zombieman asked and Flash leaned back, a sneer twisting his lips.

"Different." Zombieman chuckled and Flash gave him a glare, "You realise that this is all your fault. You and Amai."

"Oh yeah, like you didn't fall for the HA agent too." Zombieman growled as he took another drag from his cigarette and blew it out in a huff, "You're so full of shit."

"You introduced him to the chemist and Amai actually took him to the warehouse."

"You showed him the safe so don't get all self-righteous, blondie. Besides, Genus managed to get out of town before the raids went down. That at least gives us a chance, so stop whining in my fucking ear."

Flash didn't stop glaring as he leaned back against the bench behind him. It was quiet between them for a moment, Zombieman lit a second cigarette and then he spoke.

"As far as cons go though, can't say I didn't enjoy it."

Flash gave him a bored look, "Really?"

"I'm just saying, if that's how HA agents operate then I mean, I wouldn't mind running into him again."

"Lecherous fool." Flash mumbled under his breath Zombieman took in another deep drag.

"I'm not the one that made my cell mate shave his head."

Flash shook his head, "I didn't make anyone do anything."

"Whatever, you talk to Amai yet?"

At that the blonde sighed, "He's still upset about what happened with Saitama."

Zombieman rolled his eyes, "So the guy took down our operation. It's not like that's the only thing we have going. He really needs to sulk over the drug deal-"

"I said he was still upset about Saitama."

The raven frowned, "What?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Last time I talked to him, he threatened to rip out my spine if I ever touch him again."

"Seriously?"

"He's such a child sometimes." Flash hissed in annoyance and Zombieman arched a brow at him.

"He doesn't give up does he?"

"He's always been obsessive."

"He's crazy. Guess it makes sense that he'd think he still had a shot." the raven stopped when he saw the look on the blonde's face and he almost dropped the cigarette in his hand. "What the fuck…"

"What?"

"Don't what me. I know that look. You haven't given up on him either have you?"

Flash paused a light flush colouring his cheeks, "And you have?"

Zombieman shrugged, "Oh please, like that surprises you. What happened to not letting petty romances get in the way? You're the one that's constantly bitching in my ear about the people I hook up with."

Flash gave him a glowering look, "I don't go around bedding anything with a pulse." Zombieman rolled his eyes while Flash went back to looking over the yard, "Besides, this has nothing to do with romance. It's about settling the score. I was deceived, I can't just stand by and do nothing. The mistake needs to be rectified. Someone needs to put Saitama and the rest of the HA back in its place."

Zombieman sighed, "So you plan on breaking him and then tossing him aside? What a waste."

"I assume you'd rather keep him."

"I'm surprised you wouldn't. He's interesting, I don't mind sticking it out and seeing where this goes."

"You would."

"C'mon blondie, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it at least a little. You like a challenge, you like surprises. Someone who doesn't give in and makes you work for it." The raven said turning so he was facing the blonde as he spoke, "I bet that when you found out that he was actually an HA agent, it just made you want him more."

_Blondie_ looked up at Zombieman from the corner of his eye, his jaw clenched and his hands tightened on his arms, "That's neither here nor there, right now we should be focusing on getting out of here."

"I'd rather talk about finding Saitama."

"There's no reason why we can't do both."

The two paused at the voice that spoke, Flash blinked in surprise at the man that stood before them still looking unfairly composed in his prison jumpsuit. The blaring orange somehow not clashing horribly with his blue locks.

Zombieman pulled back to look at him, "What, no more silent treatment?"

Amai looked like he was trying very hard not to glare, "I've decided to let bygones be bygones at least for now, no point in holding a grudge while we're confined. We can rip each other apart once we get out of here."

Zombieman gave a snort, Flash just stared back at the blue haired man.

"What do you want Amai?"

Amai let out a deep breath and walked over so he was sitting on Flash's left, crossing one leg over the other before he spoke, "I'd like to propose an arrangement."

Zombieman and Flash shared a look before the raven spoke, "What kind of arrangement?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two months since the raids.

Amai, Zombieman and Flash are set to go on trial in the next few months and are now in jail having been denied bail, since the flight risk was just way too hard to ignore. Dr Genus managed to get away but there was a manhunt out searching for him and his face had been splashed all over the news. He wouldn't get far.

As for Genos and Saitama things have been, well, interesting.

Despite the blonde's warning to prepare himself, they didn't actually do anything that first week that they were together. Genos insisted on taking Saitama out on a proper date and refused going too far before that. The most they did was share a bed, which resulted in the adorable realisation that his ex-disciple turned soon to be lover was a cuddler. But still it was nice, although it made Saitama feel just a bit awkward how Genos basically treated him like he was made from gold.

It was in the second week that Genos took him out to dinner. The blonde insisted on paying for their meal but caved when Saitama suggested that he pay for dessert, not that it was all that necessary but for a while it almost felt the way it did when he went out with Amai. Like he was a trophy to be pampered and polished and Saitama didn't want to think of his relationship with Genos that way, even if the younger man meant well. He wanted it to feel real, he wanted it to be real. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Genos, so they might as well get started on the coupley stuff as soon as possible right? That included splitting the cheque. Genos understood though so it wasn't too difficult getting the blonde to calm down with the spending.

About a month ago, they were watching a movie at home. Saitama was leaning back against the couch with Genos' head on his shoulder when the blonde suddenly turned his head and kissed him. And not one of those brief chaste kisses he gave to Saitama in the morning or when they settled into bed at night. A real, passionate kiss like the one he'd given Saitama on the day they got together.

Saitama kissed him back, wrapped his arms around the blonde to pull him closer. He didn't even realise that he was moving so he could lie back on the couch, just as a needy moan escaped his throat. Suddenly it's like he remembered all the stuff he'd done with Amai and Flash and Zombieman. He realised that he really really wanted to do some of that stuff with Genos.

It was a startling feeling, almost like he'd forgotten that sex was a thing. Genos was always just so sweet and kind, at times he'd seem so naïve. He made it easy to forget that they were both healthy men in their twenties and that sex was in fact a thing. Not that he didn't get turned on. How could he not when Genos always looked so absolutely beautiful? But reason and opportunity never really presented itself and it just felt nice curling up in front of the tv together, standing huddled up in the kitchen preparing a hotpot or just mumbling about nothing in the early hours of the morning.

But then Genos kissed him, I mean really kissed him and Saitama remembered.

He let out a needy moan, spread his legs open a little more so the blonde could settle in between and started tugging at Genos' belt only to stop when the younger man suddenly broke the kiss.

"Wait!"

"What?" Saitama asked a bit dazed and Genos took in a deep breath.

"We can't do this."

"What?"

"At least not right now."

Saitama just stared back at the blonde incredulously. "Huh?"

"I've waited so long for this. I've dreamt about it since we met."

"Then why-"

"I just," Genos blushed, "I don't want it to be a rushed moment like it was with Amai Mask, Flash and Zombieman. I want it to be a moment that we'll both remember for the rest of our lives."

Saitama understood, he wishes he didn't understand, but he did. He understood because he knew Genos was sweet and caring and of course he wants to turn this into a big deal, because Genos is amazing and Saitama is a perve that totally doesn't deserve him. So he relented. Genos kissed him on the cheek and Saitama had to will away his hardon as they sat together on the couch.

They had several dates over the course of the next two months. They'd go out whenever they didn't have work taking up their time. They'd share brief kisses and warm hugs and Saitama was happy. Genos was happy and for a while that was enough. But that didn't last too long.

Saitama wanted more, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was pressuring Genos into giving him what he wanted. So he contented himself with taking care of himself every now and then. In the shower when Genos was making them breakfast or washing the dishes after dinner or occasionally whenever the blonde was out running errands or went off to see his grandfather. Eventually he got into a routine and he sort of forgot again. O.K he didn't forget, but ignoring his urges just got easier.

It was two months after the raids that it actually happened.

They went out on another date night.

Genos seemed nervous though Saitama couldn't imagine why.

It was the same as every other night. They went to a restaurant where Genos insisted on paying for dinner while Saitama forked over way too much money for the Double Chin's fancy gourmet dessert. Went out for a walk in the park after dinner and then they headed home.

The door closed, Saitama was already making plans to take a shower and go to bed when Genos suddenly took his arm to turn him around and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Saitama almost immediately sighed into it, wrapping his arms around Genos' neck to draw himself closer. That much was expected. That much he was used to.

Saitama broke the kiss to take in a deep breath only to gasp when Genos suddenly moved to lift him up and pressed him against the wall.

"Genos-"

"Saitama." The blonde breathed out, the lack of light in the apartment casting dark shadows around the blonde's face that somehow only made Genos' smile almost seem to glow. It made Saitama's chest fill with warmth, his stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"God, you're beautiful." He couldn't help but say and Genos blinked as his skin flushed and he kissed the older man all over again.

Saitama doesn't know what sparked the sudden act that night. Honestly Saitama isn't even sure how they eventually made it all the way to their bedroom. They never turned the lights on, so he's pretty sure some of the bruises he woke up with the next day came from them stumbling into the walls and bumping up against the dresser a couple of times in an _attempt_ at reaching the bed. But he remembers how Genos looked even in the dark. Those amber eyes drowned in lust and somehow still beaming with joy and Saitama wished that he could stare into those eyes forever. That was the thought that kept coming back to him over and over again as the blonde thrust into him over and over again. Brief seconds and minutes and what felt like hours, air being dragged in and knocked out of his lungs in shallow gasps as static heat sang all along his skin. Saitama reached out to drag Genos down to lock their lips together in kiss and the blonde swallowed his screams as he went over the edge just before Genos tumbled down after him.

That was the first time. That first time somehow made Amai and Zombieman and Flash pale in comparison. Then again, love will do that to you sometimes. Saitama flushed as the thought came to him just as Genos lay on the bed beside him with the warmest smile on his face, blonde locks messy and damp as they fell over his eyes.

Usually in the mornings Genos is the first one up and Saitama wakes to the smell of whatever breakfast the blonde was cooking that day. That morning however, Saitama woke up first. Somehow it was impossible trying to sleep, so he just watched Genos sleep for a little while, feeling like an absolute creep as the sun's rays came filtering in through the window and danced along the younger man's face.

That morning Saitama ended up making them breakfast. If Genos thought it was odd, he didn't say anything about it. Though Saitama definitely noticed the little smirk playing on the blonde's lips as they passed each other in the office that day.

For a while they were blissfully happy.

About two weeks later however, something changed. Something happened-

Monday night. It happened after dinner.

It had been a long day. Apparently Amai, Flash and Zombieman's attorneys were kicking up a fuss and making things difficult. They were supposed to be transferred to a maximum-security prison across the county before their trial but were doing everything they could to avoid the transfer. It didn't really make a lot of sense since the conditions in their current prison really weren't any better than what they would get in the new facility. They came up with all kinds of reasons for why they couldn't be transferred, they even poked at the investigation that led to their arrests in the first place. Or more specifically, the inappropriate conduct of certain agents during the investigation of the three alleged gangsters.

Fubuki stepped in, did all she could so Saitama wouldn't have to give up the full details of exactly how he managed to get the mobsters to trust him. But Saitama knew it would only be a matter of time before he was forced to spill his guts.

It had been a very long and trying day, even more so since Saitama had been forced to actually see the three mobsters during the whole ordeal. He remembers the look that Amai gave him more than Zombieman's smirk or even Flash's heated glare as the three mobsters stared at him across the table in the visitor's room at the prison.

Amai sat with his elbows braced on the table to be as close as possible to the bald man, his smile was warm and adoring, his eyes were clouded with darkness.

"_I'll see you soon Saitama-kun."_

The bald man shivered as he remembered those last words that Amai said as they were led from the room at the end of the meeting by the prison guards, while Fubuki stood bickering with the attorneys. Zombieman blew him a kiss and winked, Flash rolled his eyes but still glared at Genos as they left.

By the time they clocked out and went home Saitama was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get some dinner, watch some tv, take a bath and cuddle into Genos till they fell asleep. So far, step one and two are done.

Saitama disappeared into the bathroom to take a bath while Genos insisted on doing the dishes. When he walked out of the bathroom however, the apartment was dark.

"Genos?"

All the lights were out. It was deadly silent. Saitama frowned as he looked around himself, wondering what on earth was going on when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"What-"

"Shh." Saitama paused when he felt a hand on his hip, right over the knot that he'd tied on his towel just before he felt it fall away, "Relax."

"Genos? What's going on?"

"Saitama, I-" He could feel the blonde lean in behind him and turned to look back only for Genos to stop him short. Soft material was brought up in front of his eyes, a blindfold. Saitama tensed just as the blonde whispered, "Do you trust me Saitama?"

"Yes, of course. Genos what-"

"I love you, Saitama. I always will."

Saitama felt his cheeks flush even as he felt the knot being tied on the back of his head. God, how can this stupid kid always be so direct? He took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Genos."

"I've been waiting for this for a long time and once I realised that you returned my feelings, I didn't want to rush things. I wanted us to take our time, but I don't think I can wait any longer." Genos explained as he led the older man through the apartment. Saitama allowed it, trying not to stumble over his own feet. From what he could tell they were headed towards the bedroom.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm not a good person. There are things that I want to do, Saitama… things that I know that if I did them you wouldn't necessarily mind, it's just… the only problem is that… well, I can't deny that I still harbour some _resentment_ concerning our last mission, especially after today." Genos' tone dropped into something darker, "I can't help but feel a bit annoyed that Amai, Flash and Zombieman managed to get to you first."

"Genos-"

"But that's my fault, for not making my feelings clear much earlier."

Saitama was turned around and urged to sit down on what he realised was the bed.

"And so Saitama, if you'll permit me. I'd like to make an effort to make up for lost time."

Saitama couldn't help but let out a snort at the formal request and he slid back so he was a little further onto the bed, "What do you have in mind?"

He felt soft lips press against his own and couldn't help but smile into it as he fell back onto the bed. But just as suddenly as it came, Genos broke the contact and he could feel the blonde speak softly against his ear.

"I requested a few days' worth of leave from the association. We won't have to go into the office for the rest of the week."

"Okay? So what, you plan on fucking me for the next couple of days?" Saitama scoffed when he suddenly felt Genos' hands leave him, only to start when he felt something cold and hard wrap around both his wrists and click into place. And then he felt something soft and sturdy wrap around his ankles, he tried to move his legs but they would only go so far. Bending his knees is about the most he could manage. If it had been anyone else, Saitama would have tried to break his restraints and started freaking out by now. But since it was Genos, he was only freaking out a little.

"Genos?"

The blindfold came off and Saitama blinked so his eyes could adjust to the burst of light in the room. The first thing he noticed when he lifted his hands to his face, were the bright silver handcuffs that were wrapped around his wrists, next he looked down and noticed the strange object preventing him from moving his legs. Two leather cuffs with some sort of padding underneath with a short bar in the middle. The next thing he noticed was Genos standing at the edge of the bed, naked; his face flushed and his eyes the darkest that Saitama had ever seen them and… wow. Saitama flushed.

Someone's excited.

"Uh Genos, what're-"

The blonde suddenly leaned down to grab a hold of the bar connecting his legs and he heard a soft click before the bar suddenly elongated to spread his legs even further apart than before. Saitama swallowed hard, squirming back a little, though not able to get very far when Genos got onto the bed, crawling over the older man to lean in and give him a kiss. He worked Saitama's mouth open to deepen it, drawing his tongue out before biting the older man's bottom lip harshly to pull it into his mouth, just barely managing to avoid drawing blood before he pulled back.

Saitama gasped just as Genos spoke against his lips.

"Sensei, I hoped you've prepared yourself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitama was not prepared.

"Ah!"

Saitama cried out with his back arching up, arms braced on the bed to stop himself from faceplanting into the soft surface as the blonde moved behind him. Thrusting hard and slow into him, Saitama felt a hand come down to grasp the back of his neck forcing his head down onto the bed as stuttered waves of static pleasure flowed through him, he tried to pull his legs in but the spreader bar stopped him from moving very far, keeping him wide open as Genos repeatedly fucked into him. He turned his head into the sheets beneath his head despite the fact that it made it harder to breathe. Biting down on his lip wasn't working as well as he'd hoped it would and by that point he knew his voice would be raw and sore in the morning.

Saitama thought he'd been prepared only to realise that he was severely underprepared.

The handcuffs and spreader bar were a little… different, but Saitama thought it would be O.K, that is until Genos started dragging him around by it every time he even thought about moving.

Like down to the edge of the bed, for example.

But that was still… you know-

Oh my God, what the f-

Saitama barely had the time to react when Genos grabbed the bar to flip him over and drag him down to the edge of the bed till his feet were flat on the floor. Somehow it felt even worse than when Zombieman had him basically sitting on his face. Saitama couldn't close his legs, so his ass stayed up in the air, exposing his entrance in what he was sure had to be the worst way possible.

"Genos?" Saitama asked glancing back at the blonde behind him in confusion only for his eyes to go wide when he saw-

"No way."

"Sensei. This will be easier if you relax."

_Sensei?_ Genos hasn't called him that for two months-

"Uh oh."

And that, that right there, is the moment that Saitama realised he was in trouble.

The blonde started caressing a hand over Saitama's ass before leaning in to press a kiss on the left cheek. He moved down to lick a long stripe over Saitama's bare ass and over to his entrance, letting his tongue pause to tug at the tight ring of muscle and Saitama had to let his head fall forward on the bed to stop himself from suddenly crying out, his legs bent into each other but it was the most frustrating thing as he couldn't even manage to move them a little with the spreader bar keeping them apart.

Genos kept licking at the bald man's entrance until he eventually dipped his tongue inside; trusting in and out, his teeth scraping against Saitama's skin as he tried to go as deep as possible and-

God, has his tongue always been that long?

Genos' tongue moved in and out of him, Saitama's hands clenched in the sheets and he was having trouble breathing but he didn't dare lift his head from the bed as he just pushed it further into the sheets, even as his lungs burned under the exertion. Genos slipped a finger in beside his tongue, licking all around the appendage and Saitama's insides even as the bald man clenched against him before he added another one.

It was so weird since he could feel Genos' saliva dripping down his thigh. But there were tremors running down his spine at the feeling of those fingers moving inside of him along with the blonde's tongue. And then Genos' fingers curved and turned and Saitama had to lift his head as he cried out when his prostate was suddenly hit.

Genos' tongue left him but the fingers stayed where they were thrusting in and out and repeatedly hitting that spot over and over again. Static pleasure flowed through him and Saitama's legs started to buckle beneath him, but the leg spreader kept him upright only letting him bend his knees.

"Genos…" Saitama groaned as the blonde slowly made his way up, leaving kisses all along his spine mimicking the shivers that were dancing all along the older man's skin.

"Sensei… I'm still upset about what you let Amai Mask do to you." Genos whispered as he moved up to Saitama's ear and gave the shell a sharp nip, the words hot and damp against his ear. "I'm still upset about Flash and Zombieman. I know it wasn't your intention, but at the time, it almost felt as if you were trying to punish me-"

"What-" Saitama cut himself off at a particularly hard thrust and bit his lip hard as Genos leaned over him, casting a blanket of heat over his back. Before he suddenly stopped his movements.

"And though it may be a bit inappropriate, I feel that sometimes, the master should receive some punishment as well."

And then the thing he saw before was suddenly right in front of his face and Saitama froze, his face flushed one shade deeper than it already was as he swallowed hard.

"Open. Lick." Genos commanded his voice just drowning in lust and Saitama hesitated for only a moment before he did as he was told. Allowing the string of thick black anal beads slip into his mouth one after the other, each one bigger than the last and Saitama did his best to lick all of them since he's pretty sure he knows what Genos plans on dong with them. Meanwhile the fingers inside of him started moving again, thrusting in and out and Saitama had to remember not to swallow on reflex even as those waves of pleasure started to wash over him all over again; even as the beads just barely brushed the back of his mouth almost reaching into his throat and he gagged. Saitama didn't think about how that feeling wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been.

"That's enough." Genos said pulling the beads from Saitama's mouth by the loop on the end, simultaneously pulling his fingers out as well. Saitama took in deep gasping breaths to get his breathing back under control only to suddenly tense when he felt something hard and round pressing against his entrance.

"Relax."

It was the strangest sensation, one by one the beads were pushed into his entrance pushing the ones that came before deeper and deeper inside of him until they finally reached his sweet spot and Saitama gasped as he felt that spark inside of him. He clenched around the beads reflexively, breathing hard as he felt full in just the strangest way.

It was so weird-

"Very good sensei." Genos praised smoothing a hand over the older man's side as he took in the sight before him. His sensei, the man that he's been in love with since he first joined the association. Genos has always wanted this man, wanted to have him just like this though he never acknowledged it, not even to himself. Not even now.

Somehow in planning this night he managed to convince himself that he was just seeking some retribution.

To say that Genos was upset by the fact that those disgusting criminals managed to get to his sensei before he could, would be the understatement of the year.

Genos was enraged. It was the hardest thing he's had to face in a very long time. Being forced to stand by and do nothing when Saitama cut off contact that night with Amai, especially since he knew exactly what Saitama would be doing with the man that night. He couldn't draw suspicion after all. And he didn't have a good enough reason as for why he couldn't give himself to Amai that wouldn't set off alarm bells.

Then there was Flash. Saitama wasn't able to cut off contact that time and Genos was forced to listen as the arrogant man violated and seduced his Saitama.

And then there was Zombieman, Genos had been so sure that he wouldn't need to worry about Zombieman since Saitama wouldn't be going along on that particular mission. Oh how very wrong he was.

But really, he shouldn't be so surprised. Of course people would notice Saitama eventually. After all, despite the man's dull personality, sensei was quite the exquisite creature, Genos could attest to that personally. There was no doubt in his mind that anyone would be able to fall in love with the man if they only got to know him.

So he wasn't surprised, just…

Enraged.

Genos walked over to the dresser and picked up the riding crop he'd set there earlier. He picked up that particular trinket two months ago, just after confessing his feelings to Saitama and finding out that the older man returned his affections.

Truth be told Genos is terribly possessive, he doesn't like having to share so on some level he was happy that no one seemed to notice Saitama at first. No one noticing meant that no one would ever pose a threat and he could always have this wonderful man all to himself. But then the mission happened and…

It's not that he wants to hurt Saitama, he'd never do anything he thought could cause any actual harm to the man but-

He moved over to the man, letting the leather tongue of the crop glide along Saitama's skin as he walked around him. The older man shivered but didn't look up, still trying to adjust to the feeling of the beads inside of him. It never ceases to amaze Genos how incredibly smooth and soft Saitama's skin was despite his incredible strength. Completely unscarred tea coloured skin that Genos would lick all day. And really why should he be denied?

"Genos? Wha-Ah!"

Saitama yelped when Genos suddenly swatted him on his backside; once, twice, three times. Saitama squirmed against the bed, not just confused at his lover's actions but also confused by the fact that it felt… it didn't exactly hurt. I mean it hurt but… it didn't _hurt_ hurt.

Another swat and then another-

Seriously when did Genos even buy-

And then another.

"Ah!"

He hissed burying his head deeper into the sheets on the bed. It stung and burned and every time Saitama's walls would clench against the beads almost seeming to push them deeper and right up against his sweet spot causing him to moan deeply. It was a confusing feeling pain and pleasure mix together in such an odd way, his skin burned but the sensation only seemed to set it on fire from the inside out. It was a clawing and almost stifling feeling that just made him _want_ so badly. It didn't help that his erection was pressing painfully against the edge of the bed, throbbing and he could feel heat pool at the bottom of his stomach.

"Sensei." Genos growled his hand running over Saitama's backside all over again, Right, over the red marks burning into his skin, "Will you ever let anyone but me touch you again?"

"What-" Saitama asked only to yelp when the riding crop hit him again. Genos then leaned in to lick right over the new mark he made and Saitama's knees went weak for the briefest of moments. The blonde moved up to Saitama's ear, biting at the shell as he whispered hoarsely.

"Will you ever let anyone, ever touch you again?" Genos asked as he dropped the riding crop and reached down give the loop connected to the anal beads a sharp tug and Saitama's eyes went wide as he gasped.

"Sensei." His free hand wrapped around Saitama's neck to pull the older man up and back against his chest as he pushed the beads in further before tugging at them again. Saitama squirmed in his grasp, but made no real efforts to pull free as he replied.

"No."

He could feel Genos smirk against his skin, "Good."

And then gravity shifted all over again. Genos pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed a hold of the spreader bar to flip him onto his back. Saitama's back arched up off the surface as the beads moved inside of him and his sweet spot was brushed up against. He was painfully hard, the bald man almost reached down to touch his cock to try and relieve some pressure only to stop when Genos used the spreader bar to yet again turn back.

"Keep still." Came the dark command and Saitama's flush somehow managed to go a shade darker as he watched Genos lift the bar and subsequently Saitama's legs up so the metal bar rested on his shoulders and lifted up his hips. Saitama had to force himself to stay still and not squirm the way his body desperately wanted to when Genos suddenly leaned in licked all around the loop and slowly started to ease the beads out of his hole one by one, he had to resist the urge to clench every time one slipped free until they whole string was finally out. As soon as the last bead left his body, the feeling of emptiness only lasted for a second before Genos thrust his tongue into his entrance as he was rimmed again. The feeling made something in Saitama slip loose and he came with a sharp cry, spilling all over his stomach and on the sheets beside him. The pressure instantly released and he dropped into a haze as the pleasure crashed over him in wave.

Saitama was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He barely even noticed that Genos had resurfaced and was staring down at the bald man with those normally bright amber eyes now swimming in darkness. It wasn't until Saitama's breathing evened out that Genos suddenly spoke, his voice terrifyingly even and bone chillingly soft.

"Sensei, did I say you could come?"

Saitama looked up at the blonde and swallowed hard when he saw the look in his eyes.

"Genos…"

Before Saitama could finish his sentence, Genos got off the bed and grabbed a hold of the bar to drag the bald man back to the edge all over again. He made quick work of the cuffs to quickly toss the spreader bar aside before moving forward to snatch the tiny tube of lube he'd set there earlier and popped the tab to pour out a generous amount onto his hand. The tube was tossed aside, while Genos rubbed the lube over his cock, hissing softly.

Saitama watched him unsure of what to do. Honestly, he was a little scared and yet somehow still incredibly turned on when the blonde moved over the bed and grabbed onto his ankle to drag him in closer. Genos wasn't usually this assertive, he wasn't usually so openly possessive but Saitama realised that he _really_ really liked this side of the blonde.

"Sensei." Genos started and Saitama realised that he could feel a shock of arousal go through him at the word and he felt himself start to harden all over again. O.K, it's still weird, but maybe he doesn't mind it so much when Genos calls him that in private.

He grabbed a hold of the chain connecting the cuffs to push Saitama's wrists back over the bald man's head onto the bed as he leaned in closer with his lips just barely touching the older man's as he spoke.

"You don't come, until I tell you to, understand?"

It wasn't a request, but Saitama could have straight up refused but-

"Yes." His voice was too soft, even to his own ears but in that moment Saitama didn't really care. A smirk spread across the blonde's lips.

"Do you want me, Sensei?"

Saitama didn't trust his voice so he just nodded, Genos' eyes narrowed down ever so slightly. He lifted the man's hips up and lined his cock up with Saitama's entrance and the bald man held his breath when he felt the head of the length pressing but not quite entering him only for Genos to pause.

"I want to hear your voice, sensei."

He can't be serious-

"If you don't tell me what you want, I'll stop." Genos said his tone dropping into a threat. Saitama swallowed hard and seriously if his face flushes anymore his head is going to explode.

"I… want you Genos."

"Want me to what sensei?"

Seriously?!

O.K, if that's how he wants to play it.

Saitama brought his still bound arms up around Genos' neck and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist to lean in and whisper.

"I want you to fuck me." And then it hit him, "Show me who I belong to."

Genos shivered and without any warning thrust in hard. Saitama's breath hitched as the younger man pulled back ever so slightly before pushing in deeper. Saitama leaned into bite into the younger man's shoulder to stop himself from crying out, the feeling of being entered somehow resonating with his skin which was still sensitive from the riding crop's marks. Genos hissed softly as the older man's teeth broke skin, he shivered at the hands that clenched and had Saitama's fingers scraping against Genos' back as he was slowly impaled the older man. The blonde eventually stopped, taking deep breaths along Saitama's neck to maintain some semblance of control. By then Saitama was painfully hard all over again, he took that moment to catch his breath as well only for it all to come to naught when Genos suddenly moved. The bald man's breath hitched as Genos pulled out before pushing back in again. In and out, he settled into a rhythm as he quickened his pace bit by bit.

"Ge-Genos." Saitama moaned as his sweet spot was brushed over and over again, static shock washing over him in stuttered bursts. Genos thrust harder and faster, they rocked back and forth with the bed creaking softly and Saitama moved back to meet the blonde in his movements. He could feel his orgasm already start to build again, the noises Genos made against his ear weren't helping. Grunts and growls that practically echoed through Saitama's ears.

"_You don't come until I tell you to."_

That one command was clear in his mind even in the pleasured haze and Saitama felt compelled to obey, desire holding him tight and making him feel high at the idea of coming only when Genos tells him to. He turned his head to lock their lips in a somewhat sloppy kiss, teeth and tongue clashing messily and Genos growled at the copper taste of blood on Saitama's tongue. He moved even faster and Saitama had to break the kiss to gasp when his lungs started to burn at the lack of oxygen.

"G-Genos… please." Saitama moaned out knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer as the pleasure that rocked through him, clawed and tore at him from the inside and his cock throbbed in desperate need of release.

"Come." The blonde whispered and Saitama's release came almost instantly.

The bald man groaned as he came for the second time that night, fingers digging into the blonde's back and drawing blood as his orgasm rocked through him and he clenched around Genos' cock, as cum spurted all over his chest.

"Saitama." Genos moaned out one last time as the older man's walls closed in around him and he came as well, spilling his essence deep inside of his lover as his orgasm rocked through him and he fell forward on top of the other man.

Their breaths echoed off of the walls. Saitama was still focused on getting his heart under control as he brought his bound hands up above his head, slumping into the bed and letting his legs drop onto the bed only to jump when Genos suddenly spoke.

"Sensei." The blonde started, his voice soft and hoarse as he pushed himself up on his arms to look down at the man beneath him, "We're not done yet."

"What-"

Suddenly Genos reached down over to the side of the bed and dropped something beside Saitama's head and the bald man frowned when he saw bright shiny ring on the ruffled sheets. Too big to fit on a finger but too small for a wrist.

"Where did-"

And then he saw the look in Genos' eyes, the way his an absolutely evil smirk tugged at the blonde's lips and he swallowed hard.

"No way."

Saitama was not prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitama woke the next morning to the feeling of cold steel around his wrists. He might've panicked if it weren't for the memory that came back to him of the night before and he just cuddled in deeper into the blankets. He flushed both in embarrassment and happiness at the thought, he let out a soft sigh when he felt a hand on the side of his face but he didn't open his eyes only leaned into the touch as he mumbled out.

"You're back early. I thought Sitch would keep you there at least till noon."

There was some sort of emergency at the HA. Genos was called in despite the fact that they were supposed to have the rest of the week off. But Sitch promised to give the blonde an extra day off. Apparently whatever was happening couldn't wait.

A kiss was pressed against his temple and Saitama couldn't help but let out another sigh only to pause at the scent he caught drifting softly in the air. It was a soft smell, sweet and earthy, it smelled nice. It smelled expensive.

"Genos when did you get a new cologne?" Saitama asked as he slowly peeled open his eyes and let out a wide yawn, "You know it smells kinda like-"

Saitama froze once his eyes had finally cleared and he saw the figures hovering above him on the bed.

Three pairs of eyes were staring down at him.

One gold, one red and one blue.

"Oh shit."

"Tsk tsk, language." The blonde said as he sat down on the bed by Saitama's side and the man was too shocked to do more than stare as Flash spoke, "We'll have to work on that now won't we, pet."

"Pet?" Zombieman scoffed from where he stood leaning against the bed, lighting a cigarette before taking a deep drag and blowing it out as he stuffed his lighter in his pocket, "I think I prefer princess."

"How-what…" Saitama's brain was finally catching up with the situation and he started squirming back, away from the men only to stop when the cuffs around his wrists were yanked hard and he was dragged closer to Amai. Saitama let out a yelp of surprise while the man simply smirked.

"Look at that. Perhaps we won't to kill your little side-kick, he has you all wrapped up for us and ready to go."

Saitama immediately made to pull away, but he didn't get very far as Amai clicked his tongue in disapproval and held on tight, "Uh uh, there'll be no more of that. You're going to need to learn to behave if we're going to make this work. So no more struggling."

"Speak for yourself." Zombieman said as he stepped closer to the bed and grinned, "I like em feisty."

Flash rolled his eyes, "You would."

Amai's head only gave a tilt, "There'll be plenty of time to discuss this later, for now we'll need to leave before Saitama-kun's little admirer returns." The blue haired man then looked over to the raven and Zombieman shrugged.

"Genus should have the HA preoccupied for a couple more hours, depending on how long the gas manages to last in the building. We'll be out of the country before they get close to getting everything under control."

"Good." Then Amai looked down at Saitama with a warm smile, "Well then Saitama-kun, I think it's time we went on our way."

Saitama swallowed hard. It's not like he's never been in a situation like this before. there was one mission where they had to protect a local diplomat on a trip oversees and Saitama was forced to wear a wig to be able to pass for their client. He ended up being abducted after the diplomat was targeted and mercenaries tried to kidnap him.

It's not like he's never been in this situation before, its just the first time that someone has tried to snatch him from his very own bed.

"What do you mean? Where are you taking me?"

"To paradise, up to the stars and beyond." Amai said softly. Zombieman gave a snort but it went completely ignored. "I promised to give you the world as long as you agreed to be mine and I plan on delivering."

"I never agreed to being yours." Saitama said trying to tug back only for Amai to smirk, something dark and twisted glowing in his eyes.

"Your cooperation is unnecessary at this point and time. We'll have plenty of time to change your mind later."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't have a choice."

Before Saitama could even attempt to question him further, he suddenly felt his skin break as a needle pierced his skin and he looked up to see Flash pull a needle and syringe from his neck. He started to struggle again only for his limbs to suddenly grow heavy and his sight to start to blur.

"What-"

"How long does this last?" The blonde asked and Zombieman snuffed his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe as he moved closer.

"Five hours, maybe less. He's strong."

"It doesn't matter, by the time he wakes up it'll be too late." Saitama felt a kiss being pressed against the side of his head just as Amai pulled away. He dropped onto the bed, unable to keep himself up. He tried to push himself up on his arms or move his head but nothing. His eyes grew heavy, his vision blurring into darkness but he felt an arm slip around him, smelled the strong scent of tobacco just as a whisper fluttered against his ear.

"Good night, Princess."

**The End**

**A/N: For now at least.**

**I don't know, one day I might come back to this fic but I'm done with it for now.**

**I went through some stuff last year that I'm still actually dealing with, so I've been slacking more than normal on my fanfics. Sorry about all that. I have fun with fanfiction, I've always been a little insecure about my writing. English isn't my first language, so I like writing because I feel like it's helping me improve. Plus fanfiction is just fun. It makes me feel relaxed so don't worry. Even if I disappear for a while it's not because I've lost interest, life just gets in the way sometimes.**

**Anyway, enough of the heavy stuff.**

**I ended this fic on a cliff hanger because I'm an incorrigible tease. Again, I might come back to this one day. I have an idea of what I would do for a third chapter but I want to just leave it as it is for now.**

**Oh yeah, someone asked me if they could translate this fic a really long time ago. I don't mind translations. As long as you credit me and let me know that you did one. I've always thought of AO3 as a platform for sharing ideas so I really don't mind.**

**Right, so…**

**What did you think?**

**Please review.**


End file.
